


Pasado

by Dlila



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Sexual Tension, Time War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlila/pseuds/Dlila
Summary: Scorpius ha descubierta que Hermione Granger no está muerta. Detrás de su extraña desaparición se esconde más de un secreto.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Pasado**

**Capitulo 1. ¿Quién eres tu?**

 

Su padre podría irse por un tubo, a él no le importaba. ¿Creería que no podría sobrevivir sin su dinero? —“Ja”.— resopló ante sus propios pensamientos. Él no era Draco Malfoy, ni mucho menos Lucius. Se tragaría sus palabras, le demostraría quien era. Siguió caminando en la penumbra de la noche, Albus estaba  a unos veinte metros por delante de él.   Al y él tenían estaban tras los pasos de una pareja de unicornios, en medio del bosque prohibido. Era una manera  honesta de ganar dinero. Si no iba a contar con los galeones familiares para seguir lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba, no se pondría a llorar por los rincones. Albus Potter, su mejor amigo le había dado la magnifica idea de recolectar espécimen raros y así poder venderlos en el callejón Diagon. Era una manera de conseguir capital inicial sin pedir la ayuda de “Papi”.  ¿Por qué su padre no podía entenderle? Él no era hombre para estar detrás de un escritorio contando galeones que no le pertenecían. No. El  quería viajar por el mundo, saber cómo funcionaba, y quizás cuando encuentre su lugar en él asentarse haciendo lo que en verdad le provocaba.  Eso nunca pasaría, al menos para su incomprensivo progenitor. —“Tu no sabes como funciona el mundo, este es tu lugar. Por más que quieras escapar de él, el mundo te encontrará.”— le había dicho antes de casi reventar la puerta de la mansión. Su Abuela Narcisa, como pocas veces en toda su vida, no le había apoyado, se había puesto del lado de Draco. Indignante, simplemente indignante. Pero todos verían de lo que Scorpius Malfoy sería capaz.

 

—¡Hey, acá está bien!— le gritó al menor de los Potter, pero este pareció no escucharle, o más bien no querer hacerle caso. Si había alguien más cabezotas que él probablemente sea Albus. Desde un inicio sus familias no tomaron con buenos ojos que los dos hayan forjado una amistad. Pero… siendo como eran les importaba tres pepinos lo que sus padres les dijeran.  Albus era el único en su familia en ser sorteado en la casa de las serpientes, hecho que no preocupó al gran Harry Potter en primera instancia. Scorpius recordaba la cara del héroe del mundo mágico cuando Albus lo presentó como su mejor amigo.  Su boca era una perfecta “O”, después de varios segundos se disculpó para perderse entre la marea de personas que habían en el terminal del tren.  En ese entonces tenía doce años, y las muestras de aprecio hacia él no ocurrían con frecuencia, muy por el contrario. Scorpius era y sería el hijo del último mortífago. El hijo del asesino más perverso del mundo mágico. Por esta única razón era merecedor de miradas cargadas de desprecio. Y él con los años había entendido  y aceptado la razón.—¡Voy un rato a ver cuánto nos falta para llegar al campo abierto!— gritó desde lejos el chico de cabellera incontrolable. Desde lejos y apenas alumbrado con la luz de las estrellas podía distinguir su sonrisa pija.

 

Scorpius dejo su mochila en un área despejada, aún habían árboles a su alrededor, pero todo parecía más limpio en relación otros lugares. Habían zonas rocosas. Hagrid le había recomendado siempre estar entre las rocas. —“Así no te atraparán fácilmente. Aléjate de los árboles grises y siempre desconfía cuando el silencio impregne el bosque”— Esas fueron las palabras del semi gigante antes de darle el permiso a ingresar.  Si bien, técnicamente, ya no eran alumnos en el colegio tenían que pedir permiso. Y su ex profesor era una de las pocas personas que lo trataba con respeto y hasta podría decirse con cariño. Después de él, nadie. Ni siquiera el profesor Longbottom, el profesor de herbológia. Era curioso, porque con todos hasta los miembros de su casa, pero con él, era un témpano. Suponía que eso era herencia de su padre. Ser un Malfoy tenía un precio alto. Y para ser sincero consigo mismo ya no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

 

 El joven de apenas dieciocho años armo el campamento, con cuidado.  La noche era preciosa. A su madre le hubiera gustado ver las estrellas en ese momento. Astoria Malfoy gustaba de grandes banquetes a la luz de las estrellas, así podría mostrar a todo el círculo sangre pura sus nuevas joyas. Su padre no estimaba en nada para complacer los caprichos de su madre, esto claro para que no le molestara en sus sesiones alcohólicas. No eran muchos los recuerdos que Scorpius tenía de su madre a solas, pero siempre guardaría un pedazo de su corazón a la mujer que le enseño todo sobre cómo comportarse en la mesa y saber complacer a una dama: ella y su abuela Narcisa, claro estaba. Hasta ahora no podía entender como una mujer con su madre pudo acabar con alguien como Draco Malfoy. Ella era tan fina, educada, con un profundo sentido de la familia se había atado a un hombre parco, cerrado, codicioso y para rematar alcohólico.

 

 Encogió los hombros. Con cuidado encendió las luces de las antorchas, y en menos de un minuto tenía la fogata preparada. Se sentó en el césped, sin intenciones de entrar a la tienda. Sacó su libro favorito de su mochila: Historia de Hogwarts,  repasó con cuidado cada página. Le encantaba sentir el contacto con el papel. Y esa era su edición favorita.  Lo encontró en el desván de la casa de Albus, cuando tenían trece años. Recordaba ese día con claridad porque se llevó de la casa de su mejor amigo un centenar de libros. —“Acá nadie los lee… además papá cada vez que se acerca a estas cajas pareciera que le diera un infarto, mejor si te llevas todo.”— le había dicho dándole palmadas en la espalda. Lo que hacía único a esos libros, y a esa edición en especial, eran las notas a los lados. Eran inscripciones comentando los pasajes y uno que otro ejercicio de aritmancia avanzada. En la contra tapa había dibujado en tinta dorada una “HG”. Albus le había comentado que posiblemente eran los libros de alguno de sus abuelos o de los amigos de sus abuelos. A quien le hayan pertenecido, estaba seguro era alguien que guardaba amor por cada ejemplar.

 

Scorpius miró su reloj, Albus se estaba tardando en regresar. Scorpius revoloteó sus cabellos dorados y siguió leyendo el mismo pasaje una y otra vez. Quería saber en qué momento exacto los pasadizos fueron creados, quizás así pueda entrar al castillo sin romper los hechizos protectores.  Hasta el momento tenía ahorrado unos doscientos galeones y esto sumado a la pequeña fortuna que heredaría de su madre apenas se casara supondría que no necesitaría de volver con el viejo cascarrabias. Bueno, quizás su padre no sea un viejo en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero definitivamente tipificaba para amargado e infeliz.

 

Escuchó los pasos agigantados de su mejor amigo. Era como si estuviera corriendo por su vida. Albus no era él más atlético de los dos, pero aún así podía saber que estaba corriendo por algo más. El rubio se paró de un salto y corrió hacia su dirección. Albus lo tomo del hombro, dejó caer su mochila y o bocanadas tomó aire. — ¡Tienes que venir! ¡Empaca todo, tienes que ver esto!— lo dijo casi gritando. No pudo contener la expresión en su rostro. —¡Que diablos…!— pero Albus no espero a que empezara con sus preguntas, él con un movimiento de varita guardo todo, apagó la fogata y le empujo hacia delante. —Tienes que ayudarme. Tienes…¡Merlín muévete!—  dijo corriendo hacía la dirección por donde vino.

 

Scorpius casi no podía seguirle el paso. Albus corría desenfrenado, casi cayendo. Tras varios minutos corriendo, Scorpius pudo ver el inicio de una caverna. Albus entró y en la entrada lo llamó con las dos manos. —¡Es aquí!— no esperó a que se acercara, su mejor amigo entro a toda prisa. Con un suave movimiento de varita conjuro un Lumus en toda la cueva. Parpadeó varias veces, acomodó sus ojos a la luz, pudo ver el porqué del apuro de Potter. En una esquina de la cueva en medio que parecían un enorme pedazo de cristal yacía una mujer.

 

Scorpius no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era una muchacha no mayor a él, atrapada en medio de un bloque de cristal. Se acercó aún más al bloque pensando que sus ojos lo engañaban. Pero era real. La mujer parecía estar durmiendo, sus ojos estaban cerrado, su piel de leche, hasta cierto punto parecía traslucida. Pero lo que sin duda acaparaba la vista era su larga melena castaña. —¡Scor!— Albus le sacudió el brazo. Pero no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, sus facciones eran simétricas y delicadas, como si hubiera sido esculpida por el mismo Miguel Ángel.  Fijándose en cada detalle, sus vestimentas eran algo anticuadas y curiosamente muggle. Unos vaqueros y tenis gastados y una polera dos tallas más grandes a su figura. —¡Scor!— gritó de nuevo su amigo.

 

—Yo… yo..— pudo ver la cara desgarbada de Al, parecía tartamudear. Quizás mucho más sorprendido que él por el descubrimiento. — Yo la conozco…— dijo finalmente. —Yo la he visto….— dijo  tartamudeando. ÉL con atención comenzó a mirar los alrededores de la cueva. El agua había invadido gran parte del suelo. Y el moho mezclado con la vegetación estaba impregnada a los cimientos del cristal que encerraba a la mujer. —¿Te acuerdas cuando entramos al pensadero de papá en quinto año?— cómo olvidar cuando le prohibieron la visita a la mansión Potter por mala influencia. —Sí—

 

—Ella, se parece… a la amiga de papá… ¿te acuerdas? ¿cuál era su nombre?— Albus caminó en círculos. Los ojos de Scorpius casi se salen de sus cuencas.—¿Granger?— Su boca casi se seca del susto. Cómo olvidarlo… todo el mundo mágico creyó que su muerte estaba ligada a su padre. Por años fue el hijo del asesino de sangre sucias. Es más hasta él lo creía.  — Sí… ¿ese era su nombre?— preguntó Al, rascándose la cabeza. — Recuerdo que una vez Teddy sacó una foto de su papá con tío Ronald, mamá, papá y ella. Mi papá salió corriendo de la habitación. Un momento…— dijo sentándose en la roca más cercana. Scorpius limpió el moho que impedía ver el resto del cuerpo de la muchacha.  —Este no es un cristal normal…— dijo acercándose.  —Este es protegto cuaora… el hechizo que se utiliza en museos mágicos… y en mansiones para capturar el momento de florecimiento de ciertas flores… congela el momento.— Scorpius se alejó de ella para ver. Alguien la había encerrado. Por el estado en que estaba su ropa… —La batalla de Hogwarts… Ella estuvo en la batalla…— Scorpius pegó un salto. —La hechizaron… por alguna razón pensaron que sería mejor… dejarla así que… matarla— todo su cuerpo se escarapeló. Quizás y su padre no fuera el asesino de esa mujer, como todo el mundo mágico asumía.

 

—¡Hermione!— Albus dijo desde su asiento. —Se llama Hermione, una vez cuando Lily gano la copa de deletreo en su colegio muggle… mamá dijo que a ese paso se convertiría en Hermione… mi papá puso cara de muerto y tio Ronald casi se desmaya. Estoy segura que ese es su nombre.— Terminó de decir mirándolo. El rubio movió su varita fijándose en cada detalle. En el extrema de su brazo derecho se podía ver la herida aún en cicatrización “Sangre sucia”. No había duda era la chica a que todo el mundo se refería como la víctima no probada de su padre.  —Sólo recuerdo que murió en la guerra. No sé más—dijo Al encogiendo los hombros.

—¿No te sabes toda la historia de cómo tu papá venció al señor oscuro?— preguntó entre irritado e entretenido.

—Ese es James. A mi las historias de papá me dan exactamente lo mismo. Lo único que sé es que por ese título nunca tiene tiempo… pero esa es otra historia.— Al y sus “Daddy issues” eran aburridos y constantes, pero nadie era perfecto, menos él.

 

—Hermione Granger— dijo casi apenas audible. —Creo que es momento para que nos cuentes porqué estás aquí..— Scorpius posó sus manos sobre el cristal y después de unos segundo con un movimiento conjuró —Finite encatatem…— el cristal poco a poco se desvanecía en el aire. Pero la mujer parecía no  inmutarse. Ni despertar. ¿Y si estaba muerta?

—Creo que debemos llamar.. a alguien…— dijo después de unos segundo Albus.—Parece que está herida, mira su brazo… está empezando a sangrar… Después de unos segundos, los que parecieron ser una eternidad, la mujer de cabellos indomables tosió, su cuerpo se arqueó en un movimiento aparatoso. Ella tosió por lo menos un minuto, intentó erguirse, sentarse al menos, pero no pudo. Al parecer no tenía energía. Sus ojos se mantenía cerrados. Despacio, Scorpius se acercó hacia ella. La muchacha intentaba abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito.

—..Draco..—su voz era apenas audible, pero se estaba formando una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, la muchacha sonreía. Una de sus suaves manos tocaron su rostro como tratando de palpar lo que sus ojos no podían ver. —¿Estás bien? — decía en el mismo tono, no dejando de acariciarle el filo del rostro. Scorpius sentía petrificado ante el tacto. — ¿estás bien?— volvió a preguntar esta vez con más urgencia. El solo asintió casi obnubilado por su mirada, la cual no parecía enfocarlo con claridad. Su mano acariciaba el filo de su mandíbula. El musito un—Sí— casi ahogado. —…que bien..— dijo ella cerrando los ojos, dejando a su cuerpo laxo.  Sintió la mirada de Albus taladrarle el cuello.

—¿está muerta?— preguntó asustado. No lo estaba. Scorpius tomó su mano y midió su pulso. Era débil. —Tenemos que ir a San Mungo.— la sujetó desde el cuello y abrazó su cintura. Cerró los ojos, listo para  aparecer en el lugar. —No podemos ir… piensa, si decimos dónde hemos estado podemos delatar a Hagrid, y sabes que Minerva no nos dejaría entrar…— dijo Al sujetando su hombro hasta que pensara desaparecer.

—¿Y que hacemos dejarla morir? No seas ridículo Al, eso no importa— dijo todavía sujetándola por la cintura.

—Claro que no… déjamelo a mi. Vamos a la cabaña de Ted y Victoire, estoy seguro que mi prima nos podrá ayudar. Era cierto, la prometida de Teddy era medi mago en emergencia de San Mungo, quizás ella podía ayudarlos, no sabía que tenía Granger, pero por el estado en el cual despertó sabía que estaba lejos de estar sana. Seguramente se arrepentiría pero era cierto, no solo podría en peligro su fuente de sobre vivencia si no también el trabajo de Hagrid, la única persona que le había ayudado a pesar de su apellido. Asintió sin estar convencido. Scorpius cuando estaba por revolotear su varita, vio como ella se acurrucaba contra él. Sacudió su cabeza tratando que sus pensamientos no se disiparan, después tendría tiempo para pensar el porqué de las reacciones de la mujer. Porque había llamado a su padre en medio del dolor y porqué intuía que estaba a salvo con él.


	2. No eres tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius por fin puede verla despierta.

** Capitulo 2 **

** No eres tu. **

 

Llevaba casi diez horas sentado en el sillón más incomodo de la casa de Lupin. No entendía porqué la rubia simplemente no salía para comentar sobre la salud de la joven. Ya había pasado tiempo de sobra. Albus y él fueron claros con ella. Le contaron todo lo que sabían; del cómo habían parado hasta ahí y de la imposibilidad de llevarla a San Mungo sin delatar a su benefactor. Si bien Victoire no dijo nada sobre el tema, su cara fue la típica reacción de los Weasley ante las ocurrencias de Al y él: la desaprobación. Claro ella sabía perfectamente a qué se dedicaba, era una de sus mejores compradoras en el callejón Diagon, pero así pasaba con todos los Weasley.  Felizmente Ted Lupin estaba en una misión en América, hubiera detestado responder su ronda de preguntas. No le caía mal. Simplemente odiaba tener que lidiar con las preguntas inquisidoras. Después de todo Teddy parecía una buena persona. Nunca fueron exactamente amigos, pero siempre se mostro cordial en sus visitas a la familia de Albus.

 

En el piso, y en una bolsa de dormir, estaba desparramado por todo el piso Albus. Hasta ahora le sorprendía como había aguantado tantos años los ronquidos de Al. Eran tan fuertes como los gritos de un troll. Scorpius le tiró una almohada para que lo dejara estar solo con sus pensamientos. —“Draco”— había dicho Granger. Con una familiaridad que no conocía en otras personas. Ni su abuela había mostrado tanta ternura al decir el nombre de su padre. Algo no estaba bien. Recordaba con perfecta y casi obsesiva claridad el calor tibio de sus manos al sujetarle el cuello, el olor a hierbas secas y lavanda. Pero sobre todo la expresión de sus ojos al querer enfocar su mirada.  Como la de alguien en quien se confía. Seguridad.

 

—¿Malfoy?— preguntó Victoire abriendo poco a poco la puerta que daba a la pequeña salita donde los dos estaban supuestamente durmiendo. El alzó la vista y asintió. —¿Puedes venir?— dijo  llamándolo desde la puerta. El rubio siguió a la prometida de Lupin sin hacer el mayor ruido. Tampoco quería que Al se despertara, sabía que se ponía de humor de perros cuando no cumplía sus horas de sueño.  Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Granger. En la puerta ella volvió el cuerpo hacia él. La primera nietas de los señores Weasley era guapa, sí. Pero su mal genio era directamente proporcional a esa llamada belleza. Solo Lupin y sus manías de cachorro abandonado podían llegar a manipular a alguien como ella. Pero había que reconocer algo en ella: era jodidamente buena en su trabajo. Quizás como nadie que conocía.

—Es ella, es Hermione Granger— dijo en casi un susurro.

—Lo sé, Al dice que recuerda unas fotos…o algo así— dijo  calladamente. Acomodando sus hombros hacía atrás.

—No estás entendiendo…. Es ¡GRANGER!— dijo enfatizando el apellido con algo de violencia, sus cabellos rubios platinados casi salían de su perfecto orden. — Es la heroína perdida… la que todo el mundo cree muerta. ¿La segunda guerra? ¿no lo sabes?— dijo con pesar y poniendo una mano entre sus ojos.

— Veras Weasley… mmm la segunda guerra no es un tema placentero para mi familia… solo sé lo que dictan en Hogwarts… la historia oficial… entenderás porqué… ¿cómo está ella, mejor?— ella  rodó sus ojos hacia delante. Suspiró cansada. — Ahora está durmiendo, pero necesitamos hablar. Siéntate.— dijo mostrándole otra silla de madera, igual de incomoda que la anterior. El simplemente obedeció y se sentó junto a ella.

 

—¿qué sabes de la guerra?— preguntó abrazando su brazos, con en señal de reprimenda.

—¿ganaron los buenos? Sí ya sé, no pongas esa cara…— dijo al mirar su cara de desconcierto. — …Toda mi familia estaba de lado de Voldemort, hasta que entraron en razón. Mi abuela nunca me ocultó nada. Pero no sé mucho de Granger… no recuerdo.—dijo encogiendo nuevamente los hombros.

—¿Sabías que esa cicatriz del brazo se produjo en tu casa?— dijo ella, tratando de sus ojos perforaran los suyos. Una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo. Recordaba vagamente algo en sus clases de historia como la orden del fénix había pasado torturas para conseguir vencer al señor oscuro. No sabía que fueron adolescentes no mayores que él los que habían receptores de tales tratos. 

—No puedo creer que alguien como tu, que lee como si le pagaran no sabe más de Hermione Granger— dijo ella cansada.— Granger fue el cerebro del trio dorado. Quien pudo deducir el plan para que la guerra acabe. ¿Es en serio?— volvió a bufar. Pero el hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios. Definitivamente no le gustaba ser llamado tonto,  pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara. Sabía porque no le gustaba estudiar a profundidad la historia mágica reciente. Porque encontraría las razones exactas del porqué todo el mundo medianamente decente lo detesta.

 

—Hermione Granger fue amiga de Harry Potter y mi tio Ron. Mejor alumna de su generación, cerebro del trio y madrina de Ted.—abrió los ojos de par en par. — El día de la batalla, varias personas dijeron que vieron como un grupo de mortífagos se la llevaban. Otros dicen que la vieron morir a manos de un mortífago… Lo cierto es que nunca se encontró su cuerpo.— Había escuchado algo así en sus años en el colegio, pero su apellido le obligaba a no indagar más en el pasado. Con su abuelo Lucius había aprendido que el pasado podía ser doloroso.  — ¿Qué has encontrado en ella?— preguntó  volviendo  su vista la rubia.

 

—Por los exámenes que le hice, no puede ver bien. Felizmente despertó de noche. Quizás y si la hubieran descubierto de día todos sus nervios hubieran sido dañados. Creo que en un par de días podrá ver. Por lo pronto estará vendada.— ella rascó sus manos.— Revise todo su sistema nervioso… fue torturada… como lo dicen en los libros… revisé los hechizos… no fue un cruxio, fue algo peor.— ella apartó su vista hacia otro lado.  Scorpius entendía esa cara en la cara de los medimagos, no eran noticias placenteras. Cuando su madre murió los doctores mantenían esa misma expresión de impotencia e inseguridad. Claro, la paciente era Hermione Granger… una heroína muerta. Según lo que entendía alguien ligada con sangre a la familia de las comadrejas.

—¿Quién crees que le hiso eso?— preguntó él. —¿Voldemort?— volvió a decir con cuidado.

—Quizás… revise cada rincón de su cuerpo… lo hizo alguien con altos conocimientos en hechizos oscuros.  Podrá caminar, con terapia y tiempo podrá hacerlo. Pero… sus recuerdos… — Ella se paró de un solo movimiento. — No soy especialista en Oclumencia ni en salud mágica  mental.— dijo ella abrazando su brazos como buscando calor en ella. — Pero por Morgana… parecen rotos… como imágenes difusas… Quizás sea porque ella opuso resistencia al ataque y todavía las barreras mágicas de su cerebros estén activas… o quizás porque ha perdido la razón… no lo sabremos hasta que despierte por completo.— dijo volviendo su vista hacia él. — Hermione Granger figura como madrina de Ted ¿lo sabes? — dijo casi de la nada.  Scorpius pudo percibir el leve temblor debajo de sus ojos, como si más hubiera estado pensando que atendiendo a Granger.

 

—Hay dos grandes muertes en mi familia, Malfoy. La muerte de tío Fred y la de Granger. Al menos en el caso de tío Fred, sabemos como pasó, todavía es un tema doloroso, pero accesible. Pero en el caso de Hermione…. Todo es un misterio. Nadie habla del tema y si por equivocación alguien lo hace todos parecen… enfermarse…— La joven doctora caminó hasta una de sus libreros y sujetar entre sus manos una fotografía. — Ted investigó cuanto pudo, pero se topó con una pared: Harry Potter. — Sus ojos azules enfocaron a los suyos. — Algo pasó en la batalla final, algo relacionado a …

—Mi padre… — dijo en voz tenue.

—¿ah?— el leve quejido de la rubia no lo distrajo.

—Ella preguntó por mi padre… pensó que era yo.  Ella… preguntó por cómo me sentía… lo que quiere decir…

—Que estuvieron juntos en el ataque…—dijo ella completando su oración. —Tu no crees que tu padre la atacó… tu crees que…

—¿Una relación romántica?— Scorpius estalló en una carcajada.—¿Granger y mi padre?—la risa era cada vez más sonora.

—Tiene sentido, si preguntó por tu salud… y nadie en la orden habló mas de ella ¿no crees que es lo más lógico?

—No, Weasley… ¿Lógico? Mi padre me ha presionado por años para que no me mezcle con nadie fuera de nuestro circulo. ¿Granger? Creo que estás leyendo muchas novelas muggles. Padre es de los que piensa que todos en el mundo tienen un lugar en el mundo, no haría nada por el estilo. Además ¿No que ella la mejor bruja de su generación? Lo más probable es que… no sé de alguna manera mi padre haya trabajado para la orden en secreto o quizás siendo el cobarde que es… sea un doble agente…— dijo casi en una incontinencia verbal la rubia solo asintió con pesar. Scorpius sabía que tenía que entrar a la habitación para poder saber la verdad.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Malfoy. Hay un misterio detrás de la supuesta muerte de Granger. Y parece que estamos cerca de descubrirlo.— dijo con paciencia. —puedes entrar a esa habitación y… encontrar la verdad— terminó decir en una sonrisa auténtica.

 

* * *

 

Quizás estaba tan loco como la prometida de Lupin, pero su instinto le decía que la medi mago podía tener algo de razón. Había debido esperar sentado al lado de la cama a que se despertara, pero había caído en su propio sueño. Al tiempo que despertó pudo sentir la brisa del viento hacerle cosquillas a su nariz. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, la luz del sol se filtraba caprichosamente por las rendijas de la cortina que había puesto Victoire para que no perturbaran a la castaña. Sin embargo Granger parecía estar despierta,  estaba sentada con la piernas estiras, todo su cuerpo estaba apuntando en su dirección. Como si hubiera sido ella quien le estuviera esperando para hacerle la entrevista. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las cortinas se proyectaban en su piel de leche con caprichosa belleza. A pesar de todo el misterio que envolvía la figura la mujer, la sensación de paz que provocaba su presencia era impresionante. Scor no recordaba haberse sentido así antes.

—¿estás bien?— fue lo primero que dijo Scorpius, se lamentó. Obviamente no lo estaba. Algunos rizos de su frondosa cabellera saltaron en su dirección como atenta al eco de su voz.

—Sí, la luz todavía me molesta… estoy esperando a que vuelva la medi mago. Me dijo… que mi cuerpo no estaba respondiendo de manera normal… las maldiciones tienen ese tipo de efectos.— decía ella arrastrando las palabras, no estaba acostumbrada a hablar. Claro, se recriminó. La mujer había estado encerrada en un cristal por más de veintiséis años.   Scorpius se demoró en contestarle. Era raro hablar con un fallecido héroe de guerra, especialmente cuando la otra personas consideraba que él era su padre.  Hermione Granger no eran como la describían. Sus facciones eran por lejos mucho más delicadas y sus labios no habían descritos en ninguno de los libros. EL podía escribir todo un artículo al respecto. Sacudió su cabeza. Verla vendada era extraño, porque estaba seguro que detrás del material de algo sus ojos iban a  hacia su dirección. Ella  pareció querer moverse a su dirección, pero él retrocedió casi de inmediato.  Asustado. Esa mujer tenía algo, algo que lo descolocaba. Era como si quisiera estar junto a él, como si lo quisiera envolver en su aura. Era espantoso, porque sabía que no era él a quien ella creía referirse, si no alguien más.

—estás molesto…— dijo ella. No era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo. Mordió por un espacio de segundos sus labios y volvió a replicar. —lo volvería hacer… Draco… — era como si quisiera llorar. Otra vez esa extraña referencia hacia su padre. Por unos segundos ella se quedó callada esperando a que él replicara. Vió como ella mojaba sus labios con  su lengua y tomaba una respiración larga. — Draco…— ella volvió a suspirar. Esa vez si le dio miedo, porque su voz temblaba levemente como con ansiedad. Algo andaba muy mal.

—No me llames así…— casi tosió la declaración. No quería que se refirieran a él como aquel despreciable hombre, ya tenía suficiente con llevar su mismo apellido y verse todas las mañanas en el espejo.  A veces su abuela se confundía al llamarle. Llamaba a todos los hombre de su vida para finalmente llegar hacia él. “Luci…Drac.. SCORPIUS”  ese era el proceso para ser llamado por la última Black.

—perdón.— dijo casi de inmediato. Vio como ella  frotaba sus manos. —Tenía que hacerlo… te iban a matar… si algo te pasaba…yo…— su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo, en cualquier momento rompería en lágrimas y no estaba preparado para tal cosa. ¿De qué estaba hablando la mujer? ¿sería prudente ser directo con ella y entrar con la verdad? Estaba por hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió. — Voldemort te iba a matar, si te pasaba algo… yo no sé.— Ella se atragantó con sus palabras. No tenía mucha experiencia en el área sentimental, casi toda su vida la dedicó a la rebeldía y darle la contra a su padre. Pero si algo estaba seguro era que esa mujer estaba enamorada de su padre. O al menos eso parecía.  La desesperación en el tono de su voz le hiso recordar la vez que Rosie confesó su amor a Augustus Zabini. Un escándalo de proporciones dantescas.

—¿es cierto?— preguntó ella con voz pequeña, pero antes que pudiera responderle, negar su identidad o algo parecido ella volvió a replicar.  —¿qué?—preguntó él con el mismo pánico que su interlocutora.

— ¿es cierto lo que les dijiste? ¿lo que me dijiste en tu casa?— preguntó ella con voz cada vez más aguda. El sólo pudo emitir un leve quejido.  —¿ah?—

—¿qué si te casarás con Greengrass?— Scorpius sintió un derechazo justo en la mejillas ¿sería las presunciones de Victorio ciertas?

— ese anillo parecía real…. Y después de esa vez en tu casa…— volvió a decir casi al segundo de haber terminado. —A veces no puedo distinguir cuando dices la verdad y cuando no. — volvió a interrumpir. Confirmado, Granger había tenido un lio amoroso con su padre. Todo apuntaba que su progenitor había roto su código de ética Sangre Pura y se había enrollado con la reina de las hijas nacida de muggle. Lo gracioso de todo era que Granger tenía razón. Scorpius tampoco sabía cuando su padre mentía y  cuando decía la verdad. El arte del engaño estaba tatuado en él.  Pero sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Draco Malfoy sí se había casado con Astoria Greengrass. Es más si su memoria no le fallaba, fue un cinco de Mayo del 1998. Casi inmediatamente después. A pesar que su madre todavía era una adolescente, sus familias no querían que el pacto se rompiera. Nadie sabía cuales serían las consecuencias de la guerra.

 

—¿Es verdad? ¿Draco?— salió de su ensimismamiento cuando ella volvió a referirse a él como a su padre.

—Yo no… no soy …— quiso decir su nombre, antes de ser testigo de una confesión fuera de lugar.

—¡Por Merlín Draco! Estábamos en una guerra, tenía que asegurarme que Harry viva. Sé que si estoy en una cama y a tu lado… sé que él ganó. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¿por qué siempre te cuesta creerme? Yo nunca te he mentido… Draco… —Ok eso era una clara señal que Victoire estaba en lo cierto. Merlín… — Ahora dime ¿es cierto?— volvió a preguntar.

—Yo no soy Draco…— dijo Por fin.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo?— gritó desesperada.— Tengo que verte…—murmuró ella llevando sus manos hacia las vendas. Scorpius la detuvo. —¿Estás loca? Todavía estás mal… ¿quieres quedarte ciega?— Toco sus manos. Ella mantuvo el contacto como esperando a que el se lo negara. —¿Estás bien?— preguntó ella fuera de contexto. —¿Te hicieron algo?— preguntó de nuevo. —Tus manos se sienten…— Claro, Scorpius había estado los ultimo seis meses en bosques, claro que sus manos no eran los de un príncipe Malfoy, todo lo contrario. A estas alturas parecían más las de un leñador. —Estoy bien, pero… yo no soy Draco.— Volvió a acentuar sus palabras.

 

 — No importa. Solo quiero saber… ¿cumpliste o no tu palabra?. Ella buscó su mano con insistencia. Hermione Granger la heroína muerta del mundo mágico estaba sosteniendo su mano como esperando a que el confesara algo.

—No me entiendes, yo no soy Draco Malfoy.— suspiró.— Yo me llamo Scorpius—ella no se movió, ladeó su cabeza de lado. —No. — ella con cuidado subió con una de sus brazo hacia su antebrazo izquierdo, con las yemas de sus dedos bordeó la silueta donde debería estar la marca del señor oscuro. Tembló.

—Pero… es su voz, su aroma, su magia.. su— decía ella aún tocando su brazo. No supo porque pero una profunda lástima lo invadió. Claro estaba que ella había sido timada por su padre. Otra victima más de Draco Malfoy.  Su progenitor mil veces le había repetido que todas las personas mágicas o no debían de aceptar su condición en el mundo. Él claro estaba, era un ser pusilánime. Hermione Granger había muerto según lo que presumía protegiendo al último mortífago, seguramente segada por un amor inútil y él se había casado solo tres días después de su muerte. Si eso es no ser un completo bastardo entonces Scorpius no sabía qué era.

 

—Soy el hijo de Draco y Astoria Greengras. Y creo que… lo que sea que mi padre te haya prometido no lo cumplió. Lo siento, pero es verdad. Te ha visto la cara. — quizás no lo más prudente ni mesurado, pero era la verdad. Vio como ella se petrificaba. — Lo siento… no tengo.. mmm… has despertado de un estado de petrificación… ya han pasado más veinticinco años de la guerra.— a veces el podía ser un insensible. La mujer de cabellos castaños indomable no se movió. Por un momento  creyó que su confesión la había roto. ¿Qué paso si no le estaba creyendo? Después de todo no podía verle. En un intentó por sincerarse. Scor tomo la cabeza con sus dos manos. Entró a su mente. — Discúlpame, debí hacer esto desde el inicio. Yo soy Scorpius.— impuso su imagen en su cerebro. Quizás en la mente de la mujer pueda ser sincero sin romperla aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Pronto más misterio y drama.


	3. Más vale muerta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una conversación.

 

 

** Pasado **

Capitulo 3. Más vale la muerte

 

¿Muerta? Todos pensaban que estaba muerta. Incluso él. Hermione no podía controlar el ritmo de su respiración, estaba al borde de un colapso. Scorpius Malfoy, el supuesto hijo de Draco estaba en su cerebro tratando de explicarle cómo había llegado a parar a ese punto. Estaban físicamente en lo que parecía un cuarto de una habitación a mitad de verano. Pero las imágenes de su mente eran distinta. Hermione había escogido el cuarto de investigación de la biblioteca. El hombre muy parecido a Draco estaba sentado en su silla favorita.  Por un momento creyó que era una broma cruel, a veces  Draco se le pasaba la mano con sus juegos. Pero el uso de magia era exquisito. Sabía que el rubio era muy buen oclumante, pero la magia era distinta. Scorpius no era Draco. La imagen que proyectaba el joven en su cerebro aparentaba la de un muchacho de por lo menos dieciocho años, tenia atisbos de vello facial en el rostro tan rubio como todos los Malfoy.

 

—Eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando la batalla terminó, nunca se encontró tu cuerpo.—  Volvió a decir por tercera vez. El pobre hombre había repetido la misma historia y ella todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Harry la creía muerta? ¿Sin un cuerpo que la confirme? ¿El mundo mágico se había olvidado de ella? Cuando luchó por la guerra nunca lo hizo por el reconocimiento, ni la fama. Lo hizo por el bien de todos. Por el futuro del mundo. Lo hizo por Harry, por Draco… por ella. No podía creerlo.

—No sabemos cómo fuiste a parar a esa cueva… ni quien te puso el hechizo… por eso es necesario que recuerdes… ¿qué paso ese día?— el tono del muchacho era cordial. Muy distinto al tono demandante al de su supuesto padre. En varios aspectos y en trascurso de la conversación le hacia recordar a Harry.  Su garganta ficticia se secó.

—La última vez que vi a Harry le dije la verdad.— dijo no siguiendo la conversación que el rubio estaba manteniendo con ella. Ella usaba el mismo vestido con el que veía a Draco en sus sesiones amorosas. Después de todo estaba en su cabeza, en su lugar favorito. Todo lo que envolvía la conversación estaba dentro de su territorio. —Le dije… que no podía vivir sin él. Le dije… corrí a buscarlo… me metí al bosque…— Ella se perdió en el torbellino de sus pensamientos. La ultima vez que había visto a Harry se había roto una pompa de jabón. _—“Lo amo Harry, tengo que asegurarme que está bien.”_ — Su mejor amigo sabía de la clandestina relación. Era un secreto callado.  Si las suposiciones de Harry eran ciertas entonces Draco sería victima de Voldemort, la regla de la lealtad de la varita lo podría sentenciar a muerte. No le importó su propia vida, tenía que protegerlo. No importaba el pasado, no importaba nada. Sólo quería que el viviera. —Encontré a Draco en el bosque prohibido…— dijo despacio, toco sus labios. Imágenes nublosas, el impacto de muerte sobre su pecho, la sensación de dolor. Los ojos grises de Draco. Recordaba el impacto sobre su pecho, ¿por qué no había muerto?

—¿qué hechizo fue?— preguntó

—creo que … un avada… Yo… no … recuerdo…quién fue…— Se perdió en ella misma. No podía recordar exactamente que había pasado después de haber encontrado a Draco. Solo recordaba sus ojos grises, sus labios secos. Sus pálidas mejillas. Y la línea de pecas que se perfilaban debajo de su ceja derecha. Merlín… como lo necesitaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

–¿Entonces fue mi padre?— escuchó su voz pero sus ojos estaban perdidos. Parpadeó ante la imagen mental. Scorpius Malfoy era muy parecido a Draco. Al menos eso parecía. Quizás y la realidad sea distinta. Quería acercarse a él, abrazarlo. Pero… todo le estaba dando vueltas. ¿Draco se había casado? ¿Draco le había dicho la verdad? Draco nunca llegó a amarla.  _—“No te voy a prometer amor, no seré cínico.”—_ Recordó sus palabras mientras con sus manos demostraba todo lo contrario. Draco siempre fue un hombre de contradicciones. Eso la capturaba.— _“No te hagas historias en la cabeza. Tu no me amas ni yo a ti.”_ — Otro recuerdo le golpeaba. Eso lo había dicho en su pelea en la biblioteca, la misma noche en que le había dicho que ayudaría a Harry en todo lo que ella pudiera. Y él se había indignado por algo que todavía no entendía. A veces pensaba que la envidia del rubio a su mejor amigo era enfermiza.  —“ _Sí me importas Granger… pero eso no significa que pararía una guerra, ni abandonaría mi familia e ideales por ti. Eso quedó muy claro desde el inicio.”_ — Eso la le había dicho la noche antes que Bellatrix la torturara. _—“Me voy a casar con Astoria Greengras… ahora, veré como sacarte de aquí. No hagas ninguna estupidez. ¿Me escuchaste? Ninguno de los dos puede permitirse una tontería más. Suficiente con el último año. Olvídate de todo. ”—_ le había dicho en las mazmorras de su mansión justo después ser capturada. Lo único que ella quería era verle, saber que estaba vivo, con Lucius y Bellatrix nunca se sabía, después de todo Draco no tenía la misma sangre asesina que ellos. Aunque quisiera negarlo el era dulce. Pero esa vez fue enfático, como esperando haberse librado de un problema. Como si ella fuera la del problema y le estuviera dando solución de la mejor manera. Si Bella hubiera sabido que la mejor tortura yacía en la boca de su sobrino se hubiera ahorrado el trámite.   _—“¿Cómo puedes ser tan racional para algunas cosas y para otras no? Entiende. Es momento de  asumir la realidad.”_ — Hermione no estaba segura en qué momento fue esa confesión.

 

—No.— dijo por fin. —No lo creo.— volvió a decir. Draco podía ser cruel, pero sabía amar. Aunque tratara de negarlo en todos los medios. Sabía amar. La manera que que sus manos temblaban es su cintura cada vez que se besaban, la manera en la que veía mientras discutían por cosas sin sentido. La manera en que llevaba su cuerpo para protegerla del viento. Draco aunque lo negara la había querido. Eso lo podía jurar. El problema estaba en que quizás dejó de hacerlo en algún punto y ella nunca se pudo dar cuenta. Necesitaba verle… ¿Por qué no estaba ahí? — _“mía… mía…mía”—_ el retumbe de su tosca voz taladraban sus recuerdos al punto de dejarla sin aire.

—Sé que acabas de despertar… pero… tus recuerdos aún están frescos. Necesito que me digas la verdad.— puntualizó. —quizás así tengas justicia.— volvió a agregar. Ese muchacho no estaba reaccionando como Draco, no tenía la voz insistente, ni el fuego en las demandas.  Hermione sintió su pecho quebrarse. Estaba viva, pero muerta a la vez. La castaña invocó a su cordura, a toda su lógica. Sabía que el hijo de Draco tenía razón, pero su cabeza no reaccionaba. Sólo quería llorar.

—Venga… ¿cuándo iniciaste la relación con mi padre?— preguntó con cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos.  Ese era el tipo de pregunta que hubiera esperado de sus hijos.

—Tengo que verlo…— respondió casi al mismo tiempo.

—No creo que conteste mis llamados ni cartas.  Y menos ahora… Es jueves, lo que significa que está ocupado con alguien más. Lo siento.— Hermione no entendía ¿acaso el muchacho tenía todas las intenciones de herirla? ¿qué pretendía?

—Yo…— Todo el escenario donde estaban se desmoronó.  Ahora estaban en el lago negro. A pocos metros del castillo.  Habían cambiado de locación porque ella estaba sintiendo el peso de la duda. Ya no era su lugar favorito, ahora sería en un lugar mucho más impersonal, quizás así pueda crear barreras más efectivas en su mente. —cuando estábamos en sexto año.— dijo calladamente. Recordaba el baile de Slughorn, el llanto del rubio, La conversación a la luz de la luna. Todos esos recuerdos hervían detrás de sus recuerdos.

—¿cuándo terminaron?—preguntó él.

—No comenzamos…— respondió inmediatamente ella. — Por merlín… no… Draco no pudo haberme dejado en una cueva… no. Estoy segura.

—tu no lo conoces como yo. — respondió casi inmediatamente el hombre. — el sería capaz de eso y más. Quizás hasta te engañó para servirle. Porque eso hacen los Malfoy… caíste en su trampa—

—¡NO!— Grito ella. —Vete de aquí.— Trató ella de empujarlo de su mente, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Las palabras de aquel muchacho la estaba hiriendo, pero sabía que habitaban en verdad. Si él hubiera tratado de mentirle algunas alarmas en su mente hubieran despertado.

—Está bien… discúlpame… todavía estás confundida… el tiene ese poder ¿sabes? Cuando caes en sus mentiras es muy difícil salir. Crees que lo que él dice es verdad. Que todo lo hace por tu bien.— decía él masticando las palabras. —Yo crecí con sus mentiras y sé de lo que es capaz…—

—No pareces su hijo…— dijo ella con dificultad

—No quiero serlo.— el encogió los hombros.

—Nos amábamos…— contestó ella a la defensiva. Por un momento el joven de cabellera dorada la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿eso crees?– el pareció entretenido por unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato su rostro se llenó de lástima. Como si ella le provocara pena.

—Lo sé. Estoy segura… —Hermione parecía una niña, pero podría jurarlo. Los dos se amaban o lo habían hecho en algún punto.

—Entonces dime…. ¿por qué Draco Malfoy se casó tres días después de tu supuesta muerte?— Hermione sintió como si la patearan en el suelo. No podía ser cierto. — Si bien no me concibieron hasta años después… se casaron y empezaron a vivir en la misma mansión donde te torturaron.— A medida que hablaba Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo desmoronarse. Ese hombre tenía que estarle mintiendo, aunque sus hechizos no lo delaten, lo que estaba hablando no podía ser verdad.

—Siento tener que decirlo así…. Pero tienes que comprender que todos son sospechosos… — dijo el con rudeza. — Hasta el mismo Potter.— terminó de decir.  Ella lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un demente.

 

—¿no lo crees?— el cruzó sus brazos.

—No.—respondió como flecha. —Confío en Harry con mi vida. Y hasta confiaría en él después de la muerte.— La seguridad no la abandonaba.

 

—Si fuera tu no lo haría.— dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Alguien más había entrado en su mente. Hermione volvió el cuerpo para ver la figura que la persona había usado para entrar en su cabeza. Detrás de el la figura de un muchacho encorvado muy parecido en el césped del lago.  Era un muchacho de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y pecosa y por lo que parecía ojos verdes.  —Como comenzaron sin mi, me tuve que colar. ¡Hola soy Albus!— el chico movió la mano. —Lo siento, es de mala educación entrar a las cabezas de las personas sin permiso, pero estaba cansado de esperarlos…— El joven no tenía la intención de pararse para mantener una conversación alturada.

 

—Soy el segundo hijo de Harry. Tu supuesto amigo.— dijo terminando las palabras.

—¿qué demonios? ¿supuesto amigo?— ella sintió que un loco estaba entrando en su cabeza.

—Scor tiene razón todos son sospechosos… hasta mi padre…  ¿Sabes que tu un nombre está prohibido en casa? Vivimos en Grimmauld Place… nadie ha escuchado tu nombre desde la guerra. Cuando se dice tu nombre es como si un dementor hubiera invadido la casa. Solo sabemos de ti por los libros de historia y algunas filtraciones familiares. Nadie habla de Hermione Granger abiertamente. ¿Qué dices a eso?— Hermione podría reconocer la mueca de los Weasley de aquí hasta  Marte. Ese chico era hijo de Ginebra. Su cuerpo se escarapeló.

 

—¡Lárguense de aquí!— gritó con todas su fuerzas. Toda la energía de su cuerpo se volvió volcán haciendo que sus huéspedes desaparecieran de su cabeza. Hermione había logrado sacar a los intrusos de su mente. No podía dejar que contaminaran su cerebro. No podía ser cierto. NO.

 

Hermione despertó en la habitación después de unos largos minutos, su respiración era errática y sus ojos seguían cerrados. Estaba sudando y el dolor de los ataques de la batalla estaban empezando a agravarse. Pero nada, nada era más agudo que el dolor en su pecho. Había despertado en tierra de nadie, en un mundo donde estaba olvidada. Sin Draco, ni Harry, ni padres, ni amigos. Nada. Hubiera sido mejor la muerte. Cuando el avada golpeó en su pecho se sintió como un calor abrazador. Como el abrazo de una vieja amiga. ¿Y si estaba muerta y ese era el infierno?. Con sus dos manos sacó el vendaje de su rostro. No le importaba quedarse ciega, tenía que hacer el intento. Tenía que ver dónde estaba.  La sensación de estar en medio de una pesadilla era agobiante. Sacó  las vendas y cuando pudo ajustar la vista vio a la figura de una mujer en el marco de la puerta, vestía como un medi mago. Era el medico que la había atendido apenas despertó. Era su aura. En ese momento no le preguntó por su nombre estaba más preocupara por encontrar a Draco que en pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Había sido su ultimo pensamiento antes del hechizo.

 

—Sabía que pasaría… toma.— dijo alcanzándole unos lentes negros. — casi todos los pacientes se comportan igual. Son lentes especiales. Ayudaran a tus ojos.— ella con cuidado analizó las gafas volvió la vista a ella y se las puso. Todavía sentía dolor, pero al menos estaba recuperando la vista poco a poco.

—¿Te duele mucho?— preguntó la medi mago. —Las torturas que recibiste… las secuelas todavía están presentes. Te di unas pociones… podría haber sido peor.— era Rubia y alta. Quizás esté algo ciega pero podría reconocer el brillo de sus ojos. Los había visto antes. Su corazón estallaba. Parecía que la sarta de tonterías que le habían gritado a la cara eran ciertas.

—Lo lamento… por un momento pensé que esos dos serían de ayuda. Pero sólo termine por dañarte— volvió a decir el médico —La mujer con túnica verde se sentó en la silla junto a su cama. Con cuidado tomó su mano y pareció tomarle el pulso.

—Estás muy agitada. Pero tu magia parece restablecerse… con reposo volverás a caminar sin problemas.

—¿sin problemas?— preguntó su boca estaba seca, y el cuerpo aún le pesaba. La sensación del miedo no había salido de ella.

—ha pasado mucho tiempo Hermione. Tus piernas han estado congeladas. No sabemos como reaccionará el protegto cuora en tu cuerpo. Quizás no cambie en nada, quizá solo congele tus células. Tenemos que ir a San Mungo. …— Fue en ese momento que se percató que no estaban en el hospital si no mas bien en lo que parecía en la habitación de una cabaña.

—Necesito saber si tu eres… ni tu…— no podía si quiera hablar. — Necesito que hagas un patronus… solo así sabré si confiar o no— termino de decir cansada. No necesito mucha respuesta porque la mujer sacudió su varita.  La figura de una loba de luces amarillo y dorado alumbran  no solo el salón si no también su pecho.  Hermione asintió. —¿Dónde?...—

—Es mi casa.—dijo la mujer casi escuchando sus pensamientos.— Los chicos te trajeron aquí, porque si iban a San Mungo se hubieran metido en un lio. Soy Victoire Weasley…— dijo casi en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de lio?— preguntó sintiendo su boca algo seca. Victoire le alcanzó un vaso con agua. Al parecer la joven había pensado en todo.

—Los dos buscan espécimen raros en el bosque prohibido. Hagrid les da permiso de entrar a espaldas de McGonagall. Los dos deberían de crecer de una vez y meterse en un trabajo decente.— Hermione ya sabía que al menos Hagrid y Minerva estaba aún con vida, gracias a Merlín. Aún así no se sentía nada bien. —¿Los dos son amigos? ¿Malfoy y Potter?—

—Sí, la primera vez no sentó en gracia al abuelo. Pero son tal para cual. Solo se meten en problemas. No recuerdo año en Hogwarts que no hayan visitado el despacho de Mini— Una tibia sonrisa parpadeó en su rostro. —Son buenas personas… sólo… un poco tontos… no debieron decirte nada… — Hermione se quedó callada unos segundo.

—Los mandé a acampar afuera de la cabaña. No quiero que hablen sin pensar… nuevamente. A veces pueden ser muy… impulsivos— sorteó sus palabras con cuidado. Hermione sonrió sin saber el porqué.—Se parecen mucho…— pero sus labios se callaron de inmediato. Iba a decir “Se parecen a Harry y Ron” pero una fuerza la detuvo.  — Lo sé, mi tía Ginny dice lo mismo. Claro que cuando Tío Harry no la escucha… No entiendo porqué se oponen a una amistad que está claro nunca terminará.— la rubia rascó su cabeza de lado.

 

—Eres muy parecida a tu mamá. ¿Fleur, verdad?— las mejillas de la rubia se encendieron, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que se lo recordaran. Esa sonrisa, era un sello Weasley. No le estaban engañando. —Sí. Como te decía Hermione… necesitaras ir a San Mungo. Podemos transportarnos o podemos usar la red Flu. Nos quedaría tiempo para avisarle a tío Harry y Ron.

 

—No, no avises a nadie. No me lleves a ningún lado. Sólo necesito tiempo. ¿Me puedes dar  un poco de tiempo, por favor?— musitó  sujetando su mano. El miedo era una sensación absorvente. Quizás haya estado en la casa de los leones toda su vida academica pero debía de reconocer que no había sentido tamaña desolación.

—Sí.— respondió la rubia, intentó armar una sonrisa.

—¿es cierto lo que dijeron? ¿tu también los escuchaste verdad?—preguntó Hermione con cuidado. La mujer asintió levemente.

—A veces  los oclumantes hablan en voz alta en la cabeza de las personas, especialmente cuando los huéspedes, en tu caso tu, son demasiado fuertes. Pero…podemos hablar después que descanses… Hermione…— dijo frotando levemente su mano.

—Por favor… dime… ¿Harry y Ron están bien? Por Merlín ¡Teddy!— Hermione puso sus manos a la boca.

—Todos están bien. Teddy también. Tranquila.— su voz era un remanso de paz.

—Pero… no quieren recordarme ¿es eso?— su voz se rompía. —Nunca me perdonaron… nunca entendieron  lo de Draco… —Hermione sintió como poco a poco la energía la abandonaba. Miró con cuidado su vestimenta esa no era su ropa… eran demasiado grandes para ella, nunca hubiera podido correr con tranquilidad. — Esta no es mi ropa…— Pero la rubio no la escuchó. Estaba sacando algo de una cómoda. —Esta es la última foto de la madriguera ¿Quieres verla?—preguntó despacio. Un miedo distinto al que conocía la invadió. Hermione mordió sus labios y asintió. Todos eran los mismos, pero el tiempo había corrido en ellos. Sus sonrisas eran distintas, habían arrugas y canas donde antes no las habían. No pudo evitar temblar.

 

—No estamos todos… Falta mi hermano Lois, está haciendo un traslado en  Beauxbatons;  James, hijo mayor de tía Ginny estaba en una de sus guardias en el hospital y … Rose… bueno ella… —Hermione podía notar algo raro.  Quiso decir algo pero no sabía donde encontrar su voz. —Rose es hija de tío Ronald. Yo creo que muy pronto podrán resolver sus diferencias.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Yo?... ¿me recuerdan?— la tristeza estaba ganándole la partida. Pero tenía que formular su pregunta sin dar lástima.

—Claro que si.  Sin ti la guerra no se hubiera resuelto. Pero… todavía eres un tema sin resolver en la madriguera… pero no te pongas a pensar en eso ahora. Descansa. Te pondré una poción re compensadora. Despertarás cuando tus células estén más hidratadas. Quizás y después podamos ir con un especialista para que vea la maldición en tu brazo… — Mientras hablaba le suministraba algo  al suero que tenía instalado en su brazo derecho.

—¿Voy a despertar?—preguntó sintiendo como el liquido subía en sus venas

—Sí. Solo descansa… ha sido un día muy largo— Su voz la tranquilizaba, quizás porque se parecía a alguien de su pasado. Quizás porque necesitaba confiar en alguien entre tanto miedo. Hermione cerro los ojos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. He leído muchas teorías interesantes entre los comentarios, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha atinado cómo ocurrieron las cosas en el pasado de Hermione y Draco. 
> 
> Poco a poco vamos desempolvando la relación entre los dos. Sin embargo hay más actores en la historia. Estén atentos a los detalles. Como verán esta historia está avanzada casi en la mitad por lo que las actualizaciones serán más rápidas que en otras de mis historias. Eso sí, siempre estarán en constante revisión. Su feed back siempre está en la ecuación.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Un abrazo   
> Dlila.


	4. Whiskey cien fuegos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco y sus demonios, solo aparecen con alcohol.

** Pasado **

** Capitulo 4: Whiskey cien fuegos **

A sus casi cuarenta y cuatro años Draco Malfoy no entendía como era posible tanta incompetencia dentro de un grupo de personas. ¿Es que acaso debía contratar a elfos domésticos para que hicieran el trabajo tal y como quería? Él no pagaba a la horda de magos para pensar, si no para acatar al pie de la letra cada una de sus órdenes. Ahora debía de quedarse y él mismo redactar el maldito contrato con los exportadores chinos. Ya casi podía oler los casi cuarenta millones de galones en su cuenta en Gringotts. Movió su varita con cuidado sobre los pergaminos, tenía que sellar uno a uno los documentos. Los Malfoy estaban en los detalles. Scorpius debía de entender que ese era su rol en el mundo. Los Malfoy por encima de todo. Su ahijado Augustus Zabinni estaba delante de él leyendo las últimas noticias en la bolsa de valores muggle.

—Dos porciento a la baja en la constructora McMillan…— le escucho decir, mientras miraba un papel y daba vueltas en círculos. Augustus era en varios sentidos muy parecido a Blaise. Tenía un don especial para convertir todo en oro. Se había dado cuenta de su talento desde hacia mucho. Mientras Scorpius prefería montarse en una escoba y perderse haciendo travesuras con el engendro de Potter. Augustus era reservado en sus inversiones. Era mucho más alto que su padre y talentoso en las negociaciones. Pero Nada podía ser perfecto. Ni siquiera Augustus.

—¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?— dijo sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—comprar. La bolsa muggle se cayó hace unas décadas. La peor desde la caída de los años treinta. ¿quieres saber como los Malfoy recuperaron su fortuna? Comprando en mercados muggle. Ahora no es diferente.—El joven de piel bronceada sonrió de par en par. Blaise había desheredado a su hijo, sin un mísero centavo el joven había corrido a él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Augustus también le recordaba a él. Claro el joven la tenía un pelín más fácil, tenía a un padrino magnánimo.

—Bien, porque compre el cincuenta porciento de la compañía.— sonrió. Sí, Augustus era muy parecido a él. ¿Por qué su hijo no podía ser un poco más como su ahijado? No, la maldita influencia Potter había malogrado a lo único bueno que tenía en la vida. Ahora su primogénito creía que él podía encontrar un destino diferente. ¿Cómo si eso fuera a pasar? Pero el tiempo sería su mejor aliado. El tiempo pone en orden la vida. A él sólo le quedaba trabajar para que su hijo pueda al menos gozar de todo su trabajo.

—Señor, no olvide que tenemos la reunión en el ministerio. El ministro de magia a pedido una reunión con usted. Y si queremos estar libre de impuesto el próximo año fiscal mágico… —Draco movió la mano en señal que tenía suficiente. Los malditos eventos en el ministerio solo podían significar ver las caras horrorosas de Potter y los Weasley. El solo hecho de imaginarse le provocaba arcadas. Pero siendo sincero, quizás y con suerte pueda ver a su hijo. Scorpius no perdía oportunidad para presentarse en los círculos de investigación mágica. Creía que así podría encontrar un trabajo en lo que él quería.

—La esposa de Shacklebolt tiene un gusto horrendo. ¿qué es ahora? ¿festividad muggle, árabe, asiática? —preguntó sin despegar su pluma del pergamino.

—Sólo es una fiesta de gala, padrino. Como hace poco fue el aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts pensaron que sería bueno hacerlo mañana. La señora Parkinson ya está al tanto. Lo esperará en su casa a las nueve. —Augustus parecía estar mirándolo con insistencia. Conocía al muchacho, no estaba de acuerdo en que Pansy fuera con él. Según le había escuchado, era la bruja más tóxica que jamás había conocido. Y no le faltaba razón, con los años su vieja amiga sólo había empeorado. Era pegajosa, caprichosa e indiscreta. Pero Pansy tenía una cuenta bancaria con varios ceros a la derecha y una red de magos dispuestos a hacer negocios con él. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Si su vida ya era una completa miseria, la bruja era un gusto masoquista. Además debía sentar un precedente a su hijo. Brujas insoportable como Parkinson eran las adecuadas para ellos: Los Malfoy. El romanticismo barato no servía.

—¿Mañana qué fecha es? Recuerda que no podemos cruzar la reunión con los Alemanes…

—Cinco de Mayo, la gala es a las diez. Con que haga acto de presencia el ministro se dará por servido… Si me disculpa… — Augustus se alejó unos cuantos metros de él. Pero Draco no estaba atento. Cinco de Mayo era el aniversario de su matrimonio. Cómo olvidarlo… podía sentir la textura suave del algodón entremezclado con su sangre, el aroma de su perfume y su sudor, la pequeña cadena de oro que la madre de ella le había regalado… podía hasta escuchar el eco de su voz nombrarle por última vez. Sacudió su cabeza. El había tomado una decisión y ella también. No le pidió permiso para morirse, bien entonces no invertiría tiempo pensando en ella. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su licorera? Viró hacia los lados. En el extremo estaba el alcohol, su viejo y más leal compañero. Antes que pudiera si quiera acercarse vio al muchacho de figura esbelta.

Augustus movió su varita y del extremo apareció un pequeño colibrí. Caminó hacia el extremo de la habitación y habló con su patronus. Odiaba cuando veía ese maldito conjuro. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que no quería ver ese odioso conjuro cerca de él? Estaba por hablar cuando otro colibrí apareció delante del hijo de su mejor amigo. Augustus sonreía como un idiota, al parecer su Weasley le estaba dando buenas noticias. Hasta parecía que quería llorar. Otra estocada atravesaba su pecho. Augustus era demasiado parecido a él. Mierda. Quizás si hubiera nacido después de la guerra esa hubiera sido su vida. Pero Augustus era un Zabinni y él un Malfoy. Y esa era la diferencia. Los Malfoy estaban malditos.

—Lárgate Augustus. ¡AHORA!—Gritó fuera de si. El joven salió un momento de su ensimismamiento, asintió un poco contrariado. Claro estaba empezando a recordar la prohibición de ese hechizo en particular.

Patronus, mil veces sea maldito, era mejor morirse por un dementor. Era un recordatorio de cuanta mierda había en su vida, como todo en él era una mentira. Hubiera sido mejor nunca haber aprendido tal hechizo, ni siquiera haberlo aprendido. Porque todo en ese movimiento de varita en esa luz le hacia recordar a su nombre, a la textura de su piel. Draco caminó a la mesa donde estaba el alcohol y empino la botella su boca. Whiskey cien fuegos, la mejor medicina para quemar recuerdos.  _—"pienso en ti."—_  Recordaba su voz cuando le dijo muy a su manera que lo quería. Tenia dieciséis años ¿qué quería que le respondiera? Granger era una niña ridícula. No era su culpa si ella no podía distinguir entre follar y tener una relación estable. ¿Acaso hablaba mandarín? ¿ruso? ¿húngaro? Acaso no le había advertido que solo follaban, fue sumamente claro. Pero ella nunca escuchaba mientras besaba. En menos de unos pocos minutos la botella estaba vacía. Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. El mismo escritorio que había pertenecido a Lucius, y antes de él a Abraxas y antes de él a Brutus y así sucesivamente. Draco rascó su cabeza con violencia. La odiaba con todo lo que quedaba de él.

Recordaba con claridad el reflejo dorado de sus ojos avellana, la manera como mordía sus labios cuando lo contemplaba.  _—"tienes que sostener la varita de esta manera"—_  sus manos pasaban de su brazo a su espalda y en menos de un segundo ya lo había besado detrás de en la nuca.  _—"Siempre hay una alternativa"—_  le había dicho y el estúpidamente le había creído. Restregó con una mano en su nariz. Se paró de su silla con violencia. Maldecía el día en que ella se filtró entre sus sabanas para verle dormir, el día en que la vio por última vez. Necesitaba algo más fuerte, necesitaba ver al único que podía entenderlo en esos momentos.

 

* * *

 

 

Las bailarinas frotaban su figura contra su espalda. Ya no tenía paciencia para eso. Eran casi una niñas para él. Por Merlín ¿Cómo podía gustarle eso a Blaise? Bufó molesto. No podía decir nada porque era el único amigo que le quedaba. Otra vez en el mismo bar de mala muerte que gustaba frecuentar. Las mismas mujeres y el mismo hedor a alcohol mezclado con líquidos corporales. Nada propio de dos señores de la alta sociedad mágica inglesa. Pero los títulos se podían ir al trasero de Potter. Ese era el único lugar medianamente decente donde podía encontrar alcohol y otras sustancias prohibidas de alta calidad.

Blaise estaba sentado en la silla con dos mujeres a los lados. Acicalaban a su amigo mientras el intentaba beber su quinto vaso de whiskey. Alternó la mirada entre su bebida y su cara. Desde lo de Augustus su relación no era la misma. Pero al menos accedía a verse en ese maldito bar. No podía darse el lujo de tirar por la borda tantos años de amistad o a ese punto bastaría de llamarlo con "silenciosa complicidad". —¿Has visto a mi nieta?— Le había costado pero por fin había dicho lo que quería preguntar. Así eran ellos. Draco asintió levemente. Era extraño hablar de ese tema con dos completas extrañas alrededor de él. Daphne tenía toda la razón en estar furibunda con él.

—¿y?— volvió a preguntar dando un golpe sonoro a la mesa, mientras las mujeres saltan por la sorpresa. Draco con la misma mirada perforante hiso una señal para que las mujeres se fueran. Si hubieran sido hombres les hubiera gritado. A veces con Zabini no se sabía cuál sería la preferencia del día.

—Está mejor, tu madre no le llegó a hacer nada grave. Rose bloqueó el hechizo a tiempo. Por lo que supe ayer despertó.— dijo en tono igual de parco. Margarett Zabini no pudo soportar que su único y adorado nieto haya deshonrado todos los conceptos familiares y haya engendrado una bastarda con una de las tanta comadrejas. Unos días atrás había atacado a la infante cuando paseaba con su madre. Blaise lejos de apoyar a su hijo puso un set de abogados a su madre y la internó en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su amigo bajó la mirada y contemplo el vaso suspirando. —No me importa que se haya largado con la hija del insoportable de Weasley, ni que mi nieta tengo un nombre tan poco elegante. Lo que me molesta es que Augustus no ha venido a disculparse.— dijo por fin. El alcohol ya estaba metido en cada espacio de su cabeza.

—Me importa un bledo la pureza de la sangre. ¿lo sabes verdad?— la voz ya embriagante de Blaise le retumbaba la cabeza. Claro que lo sabía. Era el único que no le juzgo cuando se filtró su relación con ella.

—Pero familia es familia… debió pensar… decirme… ¿qué acaso no confía en mi?— Y otra vez Blaise estaba llorando en su mesa sonoramente. Maldito sea él y sus estúpidas lágrimas. ¿Por qué todos podían llorar con tanta facilidad? Apretó su vaso con violencia.

—Si te sirve de consuelo el idiota de Ronald Weasley tampoco ha vuelto a ver a su hija. Creo que tampoco conoce a su nieta. Eso califica como un empate.— El rubio empinó otro vaso de whiskey.

—¿en qué fallamos Draco? Nunca les faltó nada… — El hijo de su mejor amigo era solo un año mayor al suyo, había embarazado a la hija de un héroe de guerra y los dos habían huido de sus casas al terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts. Draco no supo que contestarle a su mejor amigo. Tampoco sabía que había pasado con su hijo. El fue el mejor padre que pudo ser. Lucius fue horrible con él, pero entendía que esa era la labor de un padre, después de todo había terminado bien. Con más dinero del que él y sus nietos podrían contar. Quizás si en algún punto él hubiera tenido el coraje esa no sería su vida. Quizás y sería como Augustus. Hubiera hecho su lugar en el mundo en base a puñetazos, siempre con ella al lado. Estaba seguro si es que no hubiera despertado de ese ensimismamiento y el falso sueño.. quizás hubiera tenía más hijos, solo con ella. Tragó grueso. Ya estaba empezando a pensar en tonterías. Sacudió su cabeza. La cara de Blaise era una lágrima. Sí, por más que pusiera la cara del Gran Doctor Zabini era un mashmellow con su hijo. Ese era el momento para levantarle el ánimo a su amigo.

Draco sacudió su cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo una anillo. Blaise pareció tomarse su tiempo en analizar la joya. No dijo nada por unos segundas sabía cual sería su reacción, quizás muy parecida al de su hijo. Se miraron un par de segundos y saltaron un par de carcajadas. Draco no sabía si era de risa autentica o de pena.

—Cuando se entere Nott va a querer que le deposite sus diez galeones. Nunca creí que perdería esa apuesta. Tu casado con Parkinson… si te hubieras casado con un Basilisco hubiera sido más comprensible. — Las lágrimas de las carcajadas nublaban su visión.

—De hecho ya le propuse el "negocio", Ella quiere que lo haga delante de todo el ministerio, quiere callarle la boca a tu esposa.— Draco encogió los hombros

—A ella y a todo el mundo mágico. Por fin te tiene entre sus garras. Pensé que darías algo de lucha… me has decepcionado— sorteó otra sonrisa.

—Sabes porqué lo hago. A tu hijo tampoco le ha caído en gracia. ¿Es que acaso solo es un tonto papel? Yo puedo deshacerme de ella en cuanto quiera.— movió su muñeca en todas las direcciones.

—Eso dices ahora, pero Pansy no dejara que te filtres por sus dedos nuevamente. Ya no es la misma. Ahora es mucho peor. Además tienes razón… no estaría tan mal, Geller le dejó más dinero que varias republicas medianas. El capital que necesitas para ese nuevo proyecto que me habías hablado. Un negocio perfecto si es que no tuvieras que meterte a su cama— El rubio asintió pero no pareció estar demasiado asqueado con la propuesta. Draco lo miró, había llegado el momento de en verdad pedir lo que quería.

— Blaise…

—mmm…— dijo su amigo distraído nuevamente en su copa.

—Necesito verla…— lo dijo casi en un tono silencioso. Tenía miedo si es que lo decía en voz alta el mismo se pueda escuchar. El moreno no esperó a que el repitiera su petición de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un frasco azul marino. —Ten cuidado… y por Merlín… no vuelvas a mezclarlo con alcohol… no siempre puedo filtrarme en San Mungo y desaparecer tu historial médico.— Draco asintió. Mañana la vería, mañana sería el día.

 

* * *

 

 

Sentado en el ala más oscura de su habitación. Draco observó por las ventanas el jardín de la mansión. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, haciendo imposible ver ninguna luz que no fuera la de los faroles de su pórtico. Cerró la ventana con violencia. Observó el reloj colgado el la pared. Tres menos cuarto de la mañana. Su cuerpo estaba agotado después de una sesión intensa de reuniones, alcohol y una que otra droga de uso recreativo. Tenía que admitirlo los muggles hacían bien cierto tipo de alicientes. Todo estaba bien, todo si no fuera porque su único hijo estaba lejos de casa. Ya ni recordaba porqué había sido la última pelea. Solo recordaba los cuadros volando, las maldiciones en voz alta y el popular. —"Te odio"—. Le estaba dando demasiada flojera toda la situación. Si él hubiera sido Lucius ya hubiera cortado cada uno de sus ingresos, perseguido y anulado su sustento de vida y hasta aniquilado a sus aliados, todo para hacerle entrar en razón. Suponía que lo blando lo había heredado de su madre. Tragó nuevamente otro sorbo de whiskey cien fuegos. A ese paso ya debía de comprar la compañía, le saldría más barato. Estrelló la botella vacía contra la pared de piedras como ya era de costumbre.

Después de unos cuantos segundos mirando a la nada encendió una de las antorchas de su habitación, le gustaba así el ambiente. Lúgubre como él. Acomodó su túnica y saco del bolsillo la poción. Blaise había insistido en que no mezclara el zumo con alcohol, pero sinceramente no le veía ninguna gracia hacerlo sin eso. Bebió lentamente el líquido de color azul. Ya sentía el calor por sus venas.

—Draco…—otra vez podía sentir su voz acariciar el filo de su quijada. Como aquellas noches en la biblioteca cuando lo encerraba en esquinas olvidadas. —Draco…— sentía sus manos en su cuello y las extrañas figuras que dibujaba en él cuando estaban cansado de pelear por cosas sin sentido. —…Draco…— sus piernas abrazando su cintura pidiendo atención. Todo era perfecto, tan perfecto como hace tantos años. Quizás lo que faltaba era su aroma, esa mezcla extraña entre flores y pergaminos. Pero casi el resto era igual. Draco intentó encontrar sus cabellos, ahí estaba la mata esponjosa y suave. Podía enrollar sus dedos en sus rizos, besarlos. Así lo hiso. Draco abrió los ojos para toparse con unos muy parecidos a los de ella. Era casi idéntica, una poción aunque muy buena no podría igualar el fuego de su mirada, pero después de tanto tiempo se conformaba. Era casi, casi como tenerla ahí abrazada a él. Como antes.

—Te extraño…— dijo suspirando. Su voz se agrietaba, odiaba romperse, pero era necesario. Solo en ese espacio. Solo en ese momento podría hacerlo. Había cerrado cada puerta. Cada ventana. Nadie más escucharía lo que ahí le diría a un fantasma que solo habitaba en su cabeza. La ilusión de Hermione acarició su barbillas y beso el contorno se su mandíbula. Las mariposas salían… como en aquel tiempo. —Te amo….— No le gustaba que la poción dijera eso con la voz de Hermione, pero suponía que era efecto de sus recuerdos. Hermione le había dicho eso y él había reaccionado como si le hubieran pegado en la entrepierna. Draco no se movió solo dejó que ella siguiera besándolo. Era perfecta, casi como fue en la realidad. Recordaba sus sesiones amorosas en la sala de menesteres. Sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos. Los leves y angustiantes gemidos.

—¿Por qué no me sonríes?… me encanta cuando lo haces…— otra de las frases que le había dicho ella. Draco no sabía que decir. Ya era un hombre de cuarenta, todo un padre de familia. Pero cada vez que escuchaba eso una sacudida le pegaba en la espina dorsal. La primera vez que ella dijo algo así fue en el salón de requerimiento cuando el había fallado en su décimo intento por reparar el armario, Hermione no sabía porque estaba tan estresado pensaba que era la presión que su familia ponía en él, ella inocentemente sorteaba pequeños besos en su cuello para ver si así se animaba. Gracias a Merlín nadie fue testigo de aquello. El intentó amagar una sonrisa. La imagen resplandeciente de Hermione sujetó la hebilla de su pantalón, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él desabotonó sus pantalones, bajó el cierre y metió su mano por el orificio. Era casi como la realidad. Pero no lo era. Por que para empezar Hermione siempre mordía sus labios cuando hacía una travesura, sus mejillas se encendían y sus ojos siempre preguntaban. Esa imagen no era ciertamente ella, pero se parecía y ero lo único que tenía. Cerró los ojos.

Las manos de su Hermione imaginada tocaban su ya no tan flácido miembro. Quería despertar en él lo que por derecho le correspondía. Hermione a pesar de ser una mente prodigiosa, no llegaba a entender razones cuando él trataba de introducir el término “sin ataduras” “sin reclamos sobre nadie”. Él no quería que creyera que podía mandar sobre sus decisiones, pero al final era así. Y la respuesta de su éxito estaba entre sus piernas… y su boca… y sus ojos. Bueno, quizás toda ella. Draco no exigió el dominio del beso. Con ferocidad tomó sus labios, eran casi como los de ella. La única diferencia era la temperatura. Su Hermione siempre fue tres pelines más caliente que él.  Se separó de ella. La figura de Hermione miró había al sur de su cuerpo. En situaciones como esas se preguntaba ¿qué pensaría Hermione de él? ¿la excitaría? Ya no era el jovencito que robo su virginidad a escondidas, El muchachín que podía mantener una erección una hora seguida. Ahora era un hombre. Había más pelos en su cuerpo que en su cabeza y aunque lo odiaba admitir su compañero no era tan erguido como antes. Aunque en noches como esas, todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué ya no me hablas?— La voz de la castaña hizo eco en su cabeza. —¿Hice algo malo?— volvió a preguntar mientras se perdía en la pasión inventada.

—Porque cada vez que abro la boca desapareces.— dijo tocando el inicio de su blusa y con cuidado desabrochando su uniforme escolar. Después de todo ese era su recuerdo. La Hermione resplandeciente negó en ambas direcciones. —No…— ella quedo casi callada cuando él llegó a sus pechos. Perfectos. Con la experticia de los años había aprendido el truco, en menos de un segundo estaban libres.

—Draco…— gimió como recordaba con el tono agudo detrás alargando cada letra.—Te necesito…—murmuró. Draco estaba haciendo un camino de besos desde su boca hasta sus pechos, puntualizando en los puntos que ella se derretía. Podrían pasar mil años, pero el recodaba como cambiaba su entonación cuando lamía sus pezones. Como su cuerpo se derretía cual cera al toque de sus manos en su cintura. En sus recuerdos ella era cálida y exigente. En la recreación de la poción no tanto. Quizás no podía llegar a dominar su cerebro y recuerdos para que pudieran parecerse aún más a ella. Pero nada superaría a la realidad. Tenía que conformarse con la Hermione que tenía a su lado.

—¿Por qué cada vez que inicio esto tienes que hablar tanto?— respondió él desabrochando su falda. Ella movió sus rizos dejando ver el camino de sus pechos a su zona abdominal. —Porque más que mi cuerpo, extrañas mi voz.— dijo despacio y el se quedó helado. Era cierto. Extrañaba su voz mandona. El eco de su risa y el ritmo de su respiración. —Quieres recordarme… volver a mi— tocó su vientre y le sonrió con la mirada. —Porque solo yo te amé. Sólo yo pude hacerlo…— El rubio solo estaba a dos centímetros de la imagen provocada por la poción. Quería olerla… solo... sentir en otro nivel su presencia. Pero dentro de su embriaguez sabía que era inútil. El olor nunca volvería.

—Cállate…— dijo casi escupiendo sus palabras. —Tu no me amaste.— sacudió por los brazos a la figura de la mujer. —Tu fuiste una mentira— volvió a sacudirla mientras destellos de luz salían de su pecho de porcelana. La figura de Hermione intentó tocarlo en el rostro pero él no se dejó. —Escúchame… solo quiero que te quedes callada.— gritó.

—Te amo.. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Yo sé que lo hiciste… dímelo… dime que amas como yo a ti… sabes que yo haría todo por ti.— Las luces seguían saliendo de su pecho hechizado.

—¡No!— volvió a gritar

—Draco…— poco a poco la imagen de la fallecida estaba empezando a difumarse en el viento. Draco seguía zarandeando su cuerpo.—Si me hubieras amado… si en verdad… lo hubieras hecho…— emitió un grito ahogado, un extraño dolor le pegó el lado izquierdo de su pecho y brazo. Pero siguió mirando a Hermione.— No hubieras muerto…— Apenas concluyó la frase todo la imagen de ella desapareció. El dolor llegó a tal punto que lo tumbó al piso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba hasta que en un punto todo se apagó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los que me sigen en FF se darán cuenta que hay varios pasajes que he agregado a esta versión. Esto porque este portal tendrá las escenas más fieles a como las habia planeado. Espero sus comentarios y observaciones. Si les gusta la historia no olviden de poner un corazoncito abajo. 
> 
> Nos leemos,  
> Dlila


	5. Sus ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momento Padre e hijo.

**Pasado**

**Capitulo 5. Sus ojos**

Sabía que había despertado, las sombras detrás de la cortina hacían saber que ella ya estaba empezando a caminar sin ayuda. Después de casi dos días durmiendo, gracias a la poción de Victoire, Granger había despertado y ahora lo estaba evitando como la plaga. No había salido de su habitación para no encontrarse con ninguno de los dos hombres que habían estado en su mente, eso había escuchado tras la puerta en la mañana cuando fue a preguntar por ella. No era para menos, suponía que la mujer estaba en estado de negación. Según lo que había investigado Granger era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, pero sinceramente con lo de haces unos días ponía en duda aquello. ¿Cómo alguien con dos neuronas de frente pondría su vida en peligro por su padre? No es que fuera un ogro, al menos a él le dejo un espacio para respirar de su presencia. Pero tampoco era un encanto. Quizás el amor y el autoengaño eran dos ingredientes peligrosos en las personas, al grado incluso de no llegarle a hacer ver lo evidente. ¿Qué habría visto en su padre? No lo entendía. Su madre se había casado con él por pura conveniencia. Ella necesitaba justificar el linaje de su familia y los Malfoy eran una buena fuente. No la juzgaba, después de todo ero con lo que había crecido. Pero Draco había tenido más alternativas… Granger era un claro ejemplo.

Scorpius no podía dejar de mirar la ventana de la cabaña. Estaba intrigado. Las piezas no estaban calzando y el que había encerrado a Granger a ese punto podría resultar cualquiera. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. Pero mirar los gráficos no le hacían sentido. Había calculado el peso de cada ingrediente y no concordaba con las ecuaciones de sus apuntes. Resopló. Nunca fue el mejor estudiante, pero el trabajo duro lo ayudaba. En ese momento en específico no podía concentrarse. —Es más bonita en persona. ¿no crees?— Al lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volvió la vista a su derecha. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo mirando al mismo lugar a donde él había estado mirando unos minutos antes. —Entiendo tu interés… hemos encontrado una parte interesante del pasado de tu padre… ¿crees que la haya encerrado en ese cristal? —Volvía a decir sin mirarlo.

—¡Ponte sellar esas muestras! tenemos la gala el ministerio mañana!— Le resondró , le pegó con una bola de papel a la cabeza. Volvió la vista la ventana, su cabello ensortijado se imponía entre las cortinas.

—Ya terminé.— dijo Al devolviéndole la pelota de papel a la cabeza. — Ahora sí en serio. ¿Por qué crees que no ha llamado a mi padre ni al tuyo? Por cómo reaccionó pensé que los buscaría inmediatamente.—El también creía lo mismo, pero por Victoire supo que ella misma le había tiempo para pensar cómo resolvería su problema. Estaba seguro había movido algo en ella: la duda. En sus recuerdos lucía tan fuerte, distinta a la mujer que había conocido, esta más bien era vulnerable, casi como una niña. Sin embargo también tenía un aura mágica cautivante. Era distinta, como una pieza perdida en el tiempo. Distinta. Atemporal. —Ya vengo…— omitiendo el quejido de Albus, Scorpius salió de la carpa y caminó hacia la cabaña. Entró con cuidado y llegó a la pieza donde estaba ella. Necesitaba saber la verdad. ¿Era o no Draco el asesino que todos señalaban? Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada al borde de su cama.

La mujer que había rescatado de un bloque de cristal era muy distinta a la que estaba delante suyo. No estaba tan herida como antes, apenas tenía un pequeño raspón al final de su quijada. Vestía uno de los antiguos vestidos de Victoire, sabía que eran antiguas porque recordaba verla con él al final de su ultimo año. Era escandalosamente guapa, quizás al punto de destronar a las hijas de Fleur Weasley. Pero no era su rostro ni cuerpo lo que capturaba su atención, era más bien sus ojos. Eran como si en el espacio de un segundo lo hubieran desnudado. Scorpius sintió sus mejillas arder. Viró a su lado derecho ahí estaba la novia de Teddy, la medimago estaba revidando el brazo derecho de la castaña, la herida seguía en carne viva por lo que podía ver.

—Necesitas ir a San Mungo— dijo sin ni siquiera intentar saludar a la brujas presentes. El mismo sentía que estaba actuando abruptamente.

—No creo que sea tu decisión.— Hermione escupió sus palabras, lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos con algo distinto. ¿ira? ¿molestia?

—No sabes exactamente lo que es… puede ser más grabe de lo que parece. ¿verdad Victoire? — No creía que fuera a darle el crédito pero quizás si apelaba a su lado lógico podría obtener un buen resultado.

—¿Siempre eres así de entrometido?—preguntó ella desviando su atención nuevamente. Estaba cabreada. Estaba seguro si es que ella hubiera tenido una varita lo hubiera botado de la habitación de un solo tirón.

—Yo creo que tiene razón…— Victoire despego su vista del brazo para mirarla a ella. —No te preocupes puedo hacerte un hechizo aturdidor alrededor de tu apariencia, nadie podrá saber quien eres. Cuando lleguemos con el especialista inventaremos algo. ¿Qué dices?— preguntó ella refiriéndose a Hermione. Por espacio de unos segundos pareció pensarlo, pero suspiró. —Me duele… creo… bueno…— Increíble, si lo decía él era un desconsiderado pero si Weasley lo sugería no. Bufó, pero no dijo más. El hechizo fue tan rápido que en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en San Mungo.

* * *

Granger era un dolor de cabeza. Así de simple. Había rehusado a usar su varita de repuso, se había negado a hablarle y para colmo no quería usar la cuartada que Vic había diseñado para ocultar su identidad. Todo porque ella creía que había una mejor forma de hacerlo. Vio a las personas delante suyo. Era ridículo, él quedándose afuera de la puerta esperando mientras las dos estaban reunidas con el especialista en maldiciones. — ¡Malfoy! — viró a su derecha. No podía ser cierto… ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a él?.

—Potter…—. Alargó sus palabras con asco. Si había alguien a quien detestaba con especial interés era al hermano de su mejor amigo. Su sentido del humor retorcido y burlón siempre era un obstáculo para su tranquilidad. Quizás por que por muchos años fue el blanco de sus bromas pesadas. James era un par de centímetros más bajo que él. Quizás la naturaleza le haya dado la revancha. Pero había algo que por más que intentara negarlo Potter tenía que él no. Desfachatez. Potter encontraba la manera siempre de llamar la atención con sus comentarios histéricos o miraditas a las féminas sin importar la edad o estado civil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Tu familia está en el otro extremo del pasillo. — repuso mirándolo de pies a cabeza.—Sabía ustedes eran personas complicadas pero… no a tal punto— Volvió a agregar.

—¿Familia?—preguntó sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—Tu padre ha tenido una sobredosis, otra vez. Están intentando estabilizarlo… Pero si sigue así serás el próximo dueño de Malfoy S.A. — Scorpius parpadeó varias veces. La puerta que estaba detrás suyo se abrió. Pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención. ¿su padre estaba muriendo? ¿qué demonios? — Ha tomado una poción que todavía no podemos identificar… pero ya es costumbre en tu padre. ¿A quién mandarán a desaparecer el informe médico ahora? ¿dime tu también andas en eso? — James rascó su quijada como contemplando una idea curiosa.

—¿Otra vez? ¿intoxicado? ¿cuándo fue la anterior?— Se sorprendió al preguntar, nunca le preguntaría nada a James, pero una parte de su cerebro guardaba la esperanza que el mayor de los Potter sea medianamente profesional. James parecía estar congelado por unos segundos no había obtenido respuesta. Solo miraba a su lado abriendo un tanto la boca. El medi mago pareció absorto a su sombra. —¿Qué le pasó a mi padre?— volvió a preguntar. Algo caliente abrazó su mano, viró a su derecha era ella. Hermione Granger no tenía miedo a ser descubierta, estaba sosteniendo su mano y mirando desafiante a James Potter. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo? Ella manejó su cabellera hacia atrás y en un movimiento caprichoso hiso notar la piel de porcelana de su largo cuello.

—Hola, ¿Puedes decirnos dónde está el padre de Scorpius? Claro si es que puede seguir el juramento Hipocrático …. — Preguntó de manera distinta a como venía hablando. Era pausada y hasta educada. No dejaba de hacer contacto con su "enemigo" pero este no parecía poder ubicarla en su mapa. Quizás y Granger estaba mucho más olvidada de lo que creían inicialmente. No era para menos habían pasado más de veinticinco años desde la gran guerra mágica. Y su recuerdo había sido borrado en fiestas y protocolos sólo quienes tenían acceso a antiguos archivos podían saber qué ocurría. Hermione Granger solo era un nombre más en la lista de héroes que lucharon por traer paz al mundo mágico.

—¿Y usted es?...—sorteo las palabras, observando con cuidado.

—¡¿qué diablos pasa?! ¿dónde está?— gritó de manera que todo alrededor de ellos se percataron en su presencia.

—Está al final del pasillo C. Tu primo está ahí. Quizás tu padre ya te pueda decir que fue lo que pasó.— No esperó a que dijera lo último Scorpius salió disparado a su encuentro. Sin importarle que Hermione Granger fuera detrás de él.

* * *

No había encontrado a nadie en las puertas de la habitación. Potter había señalado que su familia estaba ahí aún no entendía que estaba pasando. En medio de la habitación estaba la cama y echado en ella estaba él. Eran pocas veces en que lo había visto dormir con tanta tranquilidad, quizás sabía muy en el fondo que su padre apenas conciliaba el sueño. Estragos de la guerra le había escuchado decir. Pero a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos quizás era la culpa. Scorpius se sentó a su lado, en la silla mas cercana a la cama. Apenas se sentó se percato que su padre estaba despierto, solo mirando el techo, casi como ido.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? Le prohibí a Augustus que te dijera una sola palabra.— Estaba bien, al menos sabía que seguía teniendo el mismo tono insufrible. A pesar que no lo estaba viendo podía sentir el tono acusatorio en su voz. Sentía toda su sangre arder. ¿Qué acaso esperaba que se enterara cuando el ya estará muerto? Quería reventar ahí mismo. Su cuerpo ardía, sus músculos le dolían del solo echo de contener todo lo que su mente estaba procesando. Draco Malfoy era un ser egoísta. Ni siquiera en un momento como ese se ponía a pensar en su familia.

—¿Sobre dosis?— escupió con violencia. —¿Sabes que no tienes quince años verdad? Porque demonios… ¡que carajos estabas pensando!— Scorpius llevó sus manos hacia arriba.

—Yo soy tu padre Scorpius, no me hables en ese tono— su voz era pastoso, ni así se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba aún ido por los brebajes seguramente. —Además… ya estoy bien… en la noche estaré como nuevo. Nadie se tiene porqué enterar… Esta noche es importante para todo. Nadie se tiene porqué enterar.

—¡¿qué?! ¿Qué eres un drogadicto? No es la primera vez, según tengo entendido. Creí que el alcohol era lo más lejos que podías llegar ¿pero esto?— Scor tomó el brazo de su padre para poder llamar su atención, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro. — Eres un completo fraude. ¿lo sabes verdad?— escupió —¿qué dirán tus inversores cuando sepan donde estás? ¡que! ¿ibas a dejar a mi abuela en ese estado?— ejerció todo la fuerza que tenía para llamar su atención pero fue en vano. Draco Malfoy estaba vació.

—Voy a hacer público mi compromiso con Parkinson… necesito que estés en la gala de hoy en la noche. Para dentro de unas horas ya estaré mejor. Necesito que me apoyes en esto.— Volvió de decir en un tono medio metálico. Scorpius no podía creerlo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, quería que fuer como el hijo perfecto a esa reunión. Seguramente iría pero por otros motivos.

—Casi mueres de una sobredosis y lo más importante para ti es que puedas anunciar tu compromiso con esa señora. ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?— preguntó iracundo.

—Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas. Eso tienes que saberlo.— viró a su lado perforando sus ojos grises con los suyos. Draco Malfoy daba miedo. Pero estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada de hielo. Todo en su padre le escarapelaba, tenía miedo de ser en algún momento como él, de llegar al punto de convertirse en un ser insoportablemente egoísta.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— preguntó conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Casarme?— volvió su vista al techo. —Simple, necesito más dinero y conexiones. La fortuna Parkinson nos ayudará a expandirnos a América. Seremos la fuerza hegemónica del mundo mágico... casi más poderosos que en los tiempos de Abraxas. —Sonrió de lado. Dinero, casi toda la felicidad que se podía leer en su rostro era por eso.

—No. ¿Por qué diablos te drogas? ¿por qué tomas hasta perder el conocimiento? ¿por qué insistes en hacerte eso? ¿Acaso te estas dando cuenta que estas destruyendo todo? Muy pronto hasta podrías perder tu amado imperio—

—Y tu no lo sabrás administrar..— respondió con la misma intensidad.

—¡Estoy hablando de tu salud!— escupió con ira.

—Es mi vida.— se limitó a responder.

—Es por Granger ¿verdad? Es por ella.— musitó, por un momento pensó que a su padre le había dado un paro cardiaco porque no se movió, solo mantuvo una expresión horrible en el rostro. — No soportas la culpa. Porque tu la mataste. Tu la desapareciste.— escupió lo último despacio y arrojando las palabras como si fueran balas. La respiración de su padre de aceleró, era imposible no notarlo. Draco Malfoy volvió la vista a él. Para mirarlo. Chispas podían salir de la confrontación.

—¿fue Potter? Él te contó— estaba al punto de vomitar. Draco quería levantarse de la cama, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Hubo una vez en sexto año cuando se especulaba malintencionadamente que él, Scorpius, estaba formando un grupo de la muerte para ejercer un nuevo sistema en la escuela. Draco parecio creer esa sarta de patrañas porque una mañana se presentó en su habitación con la misma expresión de perro rabioso que tenía en esos momentos.

—Simplemente lo sé. Sé que la engañaste al punto de condenarla a muerte. Ese fue tu plan desde el inicio ¿verdad? La odiabas tanto que planeaste matarla desde dentro. Querías tener un plan de repuesto por si las locuras del abuelo no funcionaban… — La contorsiones en la cara de Draco eran una maravilla. Nunca le había conocido esa expresión de dolor. No sabía porqué estaba disfrutando ese momento. Era la primera vez que obtenía ese tipo de reacción en su padre. Draco Malfoy siempre parecía por encima del bien y del mal, inmutable, parco como una piedra. Ahora era distinto. Ahora obtenía más expresiones faciales que las tuvo toda su adolescencia.

—Voy a matar a Potter.— escupió casi involuntariamente. A su manera estaba confirmando su teoría.

—La llevaste al punto que deseó la muerte. Niégalo, Draco.— el veneno era un insumo familiar, lo había heredado de él. No se podía quejar. En eso eran idénticos.

—No sabes lo que estás hablando. — dijo respirando pesadamente.

–Murió por tu causa ¿si o no?— La pregunta era sencilla. Draco intentó pararse de su cama pero era inútil. No decía nada solo peleaba contra él mismo para poder ponerse en pie, quizás y las pociones revitalizantes todavía no funcionaban en él. No era para menos después de toda la porquería que se había metido en el cuerpo. — Al final era cierto… eres un asesino.— Terminó de decir en una replica exacta de su voz. En otro momento y espacio Lucius, su abuelo, hubiera estado orgulloso de él. Había aplicado veneno a la yugular. Ahora su presa no hacía más que patalear.

—No.—musitó apenas audible.

—¿no bebes por la culpa?—preguntó. Draco suspiró, dejó de moverse. Solo se quedó estático. —Seguramente te drogas… porque en algún punto Granger llegó a significar algo.— Draco hervía con la mirada. — Llegaste a sentirte humano. —Scorpius no pudo terminar su padre gritó un perfecto. —FUERA.— Había obtenido la respuesta que quería. El último Malfoy ni siquiera se fijó en la presencia que dejaba detrás justo escondida en la misma habitación que su padre.

—Dime ¿qué pasó ese día?— Estaba sorprendido de él mismo. Había llevado a su padre a su lado más vulnerable.

—Quiero te largues de mi vista.— Draco estaba ya mirando el piso de la tensión.

—Fuiste tu quien le pegó el hechizo o uno de tus amigos mortífagos por orden tuya. Tu me decías que los Malfoy no se ensucian las manos, consiguen que el resto lo haga por ellos. Dime ¿así planeaste su muerte?— se acercó lentamente. — Como sabías que nadie creería tu posición de mago enamorado de una sangre sucias no te fuiste con rodeos y por eso te casaste con mi madre ¿verdad? ¿Estaba mi madre al tanto? Seguro... que ella fue otra más dentro de tu plan.— Draco levantó su mano.

—Cállate. La verdad no está hecha para niños engreídos.—

—ahhh claro… ¿te estás escuchando papá?— gritó aún más fuerte.

—Tu madre lo sabía. Es más ella insistió en el matrimonio apenas terminada la guerra. No vengas aquí a pintarla como una victima. Porque en esta historia nadie lo es. Ni Granger, ni Potter y por supuesto ni siquiera tu madre. Los muertos están en sus tumbas y el pasado está atrás. Así que no vengas a nombrar a seres que ya no están en este mundo. No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ninguno de esos nombres en mi presencia. ¿entendiste?

—Estás mintiendo. Sólo sabes hacer eso.— Scorpius se alejó unos pasos de él. Quería tener una imagen completa de su padre. —Sabes que los muertos no están en sus tumbas. Al menos Granger no lo está.— Si las reacciones anteriores de su padre le habían sorprendido, esa vez lo noqueó. Ahora era como una hoja de papel inmersa en en una copa de agua. Se estaba desmoronando a cada fracción.

—¿cómo..?— cada sílaba se filtraba de su boca con temor.

—Lo sé. BASTA. Quiero saber la verdad. ¿cómo fue que murió?—

—No…—Draco temblaba, no dijo nada más solo se echo con cuidado en su cama para perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—¿No dirás nada? ¿nada?— volvió a preguntar. —Idiota.— murmuró furibundo saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.


	6. Mírame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> encuentro a medias

**_Pasado_ **

**_Capitulo 6:_ ** **_Mírame._ **

**_Febrero de 1997, Hogwarts._ **

_Caminó con cuidado, virando hacia atrás de tanto en tanto. El miedo de ser descubierta era casi el mismo de no poder llegar a tiempo. Los pasillos estaban apenas alumbrados, lo que hacía aún más difícil avanzar sobre el camino sin hacer ruido. Si alguien supiera en qué andaba metida no lo creería, por momentos hasta ella no lo creía. Todo estaba pasando a una velocidad espantosa, pero lejos de asustarla movía espacios en su pecho que no sabía que tenía. Estaba en el tercer piso, casi inaccesible para el resto del alumnado. Sus manos tocaron la pared de piedras tratando de buscar el candelabro que daba acceso a la puerta oculta. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo algo la tomó de la mano, mientras con la otra abrazaban sus cintura. El movimiento fue tan violento que casi no le dio tiempo de responder. Respiraba fuertemente. Inhaló de un solo tirón el aroma que desprendía del cuello de su captor. Sus labios fueron apresados casi con la misma violencia. —Draco…— gimió mientras sentía sus labios en el cuello. —Shh… llegas tarde. Las niñas malas tienen su castigo.— la empujó a la pared más cercana. Sus manos desabotonaban en tiempo record su blusa. Hermione no entendía cómo podía perder todo tipo de restricciones con él. Sentía sus manos recorrer cada espacio de su torso. No había pedido permiso, no era bajo ningún termino gentil. Pero sus caricias urgentes hacían que ella también eche por la borda todo su juicio._

_—Vamos adentro…— atinó a decir. Pero Draco estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo un espacio entre su pecho y su cuello. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad pudo abrir la puerta escondida e inducir al rubio a entrar. No había luces que puedan alumbrar el camino de sus besos, pero él conocía el trayecto de memoria. No quiso quedarse relegada a sólo la contemplación. Hermione de igual manera desabrochó su camisa. Podía sentir entre sus piernas como la necesidad se volvía algo imperante. —Quiero verte…— susurro lentamente mientras con cuidado desabrochaba el inicio de su pantalón. Pero el estaba demasiado ocupado en desabrocharle el sujetador. Hermione sabía que en ese juego, el poder residía en la paciencia. Y por más que la tentación le pegara con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, no perdería ante Draco Malfoy. Ella con cuidado pegó un pequeño salto para abrazar con sus piernas su cintura. Abrazó su cuello y delicadamente lo besó. El rubio parecía estar bajando las revoluciones porque ahora él se ajustaba su ritmo, lento y urgente. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta llegar al inicio de lo que parecía una cama. Merlín bendiga al salón de requerimientos. Por alguna razón al castillo aprobaba su relación prohibida, al grado de ofrecerles un espacio solo para ellos. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde su ultimo encuentro de ese tipo, la abstinencia de Malfoy podría llevarla a un cuadro clínico. Y por las respuestas del único hijo de Lucius Malfoy la sensación no era unidireccional._

_Hermione con una de sus manos hiso que las cortinas de las ventanas se abrieran, haciendo que la luz de luna alumbrara todo el espacio. Al mismo tiempo que ella abría las ventanas Draco pareció correr hasta el lado más oscuro de la habitación. Se estaba escondiendo de la luz. Hermione cayó de espaldas al piso._

_—Que demonios…— susurró mientras intentaba pararse._

_—Lo siento… yo… me voy..— Draco tenía el pantalón en los tobillos, pareció que no tomo en cuenta ese hecho, porque apenas retrocedió para darse vuelta también cayó._

_—Trae tu trasero albino de vuelta.— apuntó ella con su varita. El rubio no tenía más opción que dejarse llevar por la fuerza que lo jalaba hasta la cama. Hermione sonrió de lado. Mordió sus labios como empezando el juego y con la misma necesidad se libró de toda la vestimenta que yacía al sur del cuerpo del rubio. Él parecía entre en entretenido y molesto. Hermione no sabía exactamente a qué se debía su reacción. Cuando la luz de luna dejo visible el enorme moretón que tenía en el torso y parte del cuello. Ella abrió la boca, su sangre estaba hirviendo y no podía detener el odioso fruncido de cejas. —Más te vale que estos moretones hayan sido por tus amiguitas y no por…— Ella casi con rapidez se sentó sobre él. Draco parecía congelado. Por más que tratara de negarlo, le gustaba estar por debajo de ella, en especial cuando ella sacaba su lado más felino._

_—Si, sí… Parkinson es un poco más salvaje que tu.— Su típica sonrisa pija cursaba su rostro. Hermione apretó su varita. Las manos de Draco estaba juntas y por encima de su cabeza, como si estuviera maniatado. La verdad solo era un hechizo simple. —¿Parkinson? ¿en verdad me veo tan estúpida?— ella escupió su palabras mientras examinaba su pecho. Habían partes que estaban verdes, otras moradas, algún que otro raspón. Pero nada que indicara actividades amatorias o recreativas. Sabía lo que significaba. —¿quién te hiso esto?— Apuntó con su dedo la zona más morada de su cuerpo. —¿Greengras ella es más guapa, no?... ¡Aauu!— volvió a gritar mientras ella seguía señalando el moretón con mucha más fuerza. —No me parece… ¡dime!— demandó viéndolo directamente a los ojos. El hacía su típica mirada cabrona. La misma desde que lo conocía. El mismo muchachito engreído que conoció en el expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione aún sobre él, y teniendo todo el poder en su varita. Comenzó a menearse de la lado a lado, con insoportable parsimonia. En el poco tiempo de tener "eso" que tenía, sabía que la mejor manera de llevarlo al límite era dejando de lado su control. Tenía que reconocerlo, ella era igual o incluso peor. —mmm…— escuchó murmurar._

_—¡nada de eso!— gritó.—Me vas a decir qué demonios pasó. Ajustó su corbata hasta casi ahogarlo._

_—Ya te dije… Parkinson es violenta. Sus rapiditos pueden dejar a cualquiera en la enfermería… ¡No me toques ahí!— El espacio entre sus costillas y su espalda era el lugar perfecto para interrogarlo sin temor a sus represalias. Perdía todo tipo de barreras. Draco se estaba moviendo. Si no fuera por la guerra que tocaba sus nucas cada vez más y más cerca Hermione hubiera preferido quedarse ahí con él hasta que le crecieran raíces._

_—¡Dime! Porque soy capaz de usar mi otra mano para tu otra costilla.— Lo amenazó no dejando de mirarlo._

_—¡Está bien… ¡ pero… deja… tu mano.. de lado.. — sonrió. Parecía más cómodo de la cuenta. El niño cara de pijo estaba mirándola como retándola. Por Merlín como le ponía de los nervios. Le mandó un beso envenenado. Conocía como desesperarla._

_—Fue mi querida Tía. No voy a decir más.— Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se descompuso. Tenían ese arreglo de no hablar más de la cuenta, de no comprometerse en la vida del otro. Pero estaba en contra de sus principios. Sin que pudiera evitarlo sintió su cuerpo cada vez más laxo. Entre ira e ensimismamiento. Debía de haber una manera para poder salir todos con vida de esa situación. Casi con la misma rapidez y violencia él se volvió contra ella, dejando que su espalda tocara la cama. Él con la poca paciencia que le caracterizaba se deshizo de todo rastro de ropa que pudiera estorbarle. El rubio besó nuevamente su cuello, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando como abordar el tema de Bellatrix y el peligro que los rondaba. Draco abrazó su cintura con apremio, sus beso se volvían cada vez más sureños. —No pongas esa cara… no voy a decir nada. Es parte del acuerdo…— dijo sin mirarla. Concentrado en lo que parecía formas de atacar su cintura sin usar las manos. Hermione solo podía ver el brillo de su cabellera. Sus caricias encontraban la forma de hacerle olvidar hasta de su nombre, y aunque estaba ensimismada en sus menesteres la sola idea que alguien pudiera herirlo de formas que ella no pudiera evitar la descolocaban. No quería pensar en lo que significaba, no quería ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en lo que podría pasar de ahí en adelante. Pero era difícil evitarlo. Draco Malfoy era su pesadilla, una de la que no quería despertar nunca._

_Poco a poco sus dedos hacían espacio en ella. La castaña tocó sus cabellos con cuidado mientras él besaba despacio su zona pélvica. Sintió sus cabellos suaves y finos entre sus manos, como si fueran hilos de oro. Mordió sus labios. Podía tocar las nubes de tanto en tanto. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron una protuberancia anormal en su cabello. ¿Acaso era una herida abierta en su cabeza? Apenas tocó un poco más fuerte Draco pegó un pequeño salto. —¡POR MERLÍN! ¿Acaso es una herida abierta?— Hermione se sentó, tomó la quijada del rubio e hiso que la mirara a los ojos. —¿Qué pasó?— No estaba dejando espacio a la duda o la vacilación. Malfoy era un dolor de cabeza, a veces impenetrable como una roca. Bueno, a veces la marea puede moldear la roca más grande._

_—Granger… estás quitándole la diversión a esto…—alargó sus palabras hasta volverse una especie de silbido. Ella entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor su mirada en él. —Me importa muy poco… ¿cómo pasó?— ella sujetó con su mano derecha su mentón obligándolo que la mirara de frente y sin ninguna máscara._

_—No. ¿Sin ataduras? Yo no te pregunto de tu noviecito con complejos de héroe y tu no me preguntas sobre mi vida.— dijo casi escupiendo y retándola con la mirada._

_—Ni Harry es mi novio, ni accedí a tal propuesta.— El rubio tenía una de sus manos sujetas en su cadera. —Claro que sí… La primera vez ¿recuerdas?— El volvió a distraerse en su cuello. Por Merlín ¿es que acaso no podían mantener una conversación seria? Respiró hondo. Habían quedado en no tocar el tema de la guerra bajo ningún término. Su relación únicamente era física. ¿Pero en serio creía que ella podía separar los dos ámbitos? Mordió sus labios. Por supuesto que no. Tampoco se lo diría. Suficiente tenía para reconocerlo ella en su cabeza como para empezar a verbalizarlo. Quizás … sus acciones puedan hablar por ella. Quizás él necesite sentirlo y no precisamente escucharlo._

_—No puedes venir así a verme y esperar a que no haga ninguna pregunta.— Dijo ella librándose de su boca. —me dices qué paso o me largo de aquí. Y te dijo a ti y tu tienda de campaña.— dijo señalando su zona pélvica. El arrastró una especie de sonrisa y arrugó los hombros. El no parecía ni la mitad de contrariado que ella. Era como si fuera inmutable a sus amenazas. ¿es que acaso podía oler su desesperación? Él chascó un par de veces la lengua y después de unos segundos le preguntó. —¿Qué hace tanto Potter con el vejete de Dumbledore?— preguntó casi en el mismo tono en que ella había empezado el interrogatorio. Los dos estaban casi desnudos, comiéndose con la mirada y en una lucha visual intensa._

_—Yo estoy preguntando por lo que te paso a ti. No he metido a Harry en esto.— repuso por fin. El sonrió triunfalmente. Tomó con cuidado uno de sus rizos y los acomodó detrás de su oreja. Pequeños gestos como esos la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza._

_—Estás comportándote como una chiquilla enamorada Granger… ¿sabes lo ridícula que te ves?— El ataque era la mejor defensa. Pero en ese punto Draco ya estaba acorralado. Merlín como le ponía los nervios de punta. ¿por qué simplemente no aceptaba su ayuda?._

_— Puedo hablar con Dumbledore… quizás podemos encontrar una salida… No sé porque quieres llevar esto tu solo..— el tomó su muñeca y con fuerza la obligó a mirarle directo._

_—No es no. Te dije que esto no es amor. Ni yo busco ayuda ni quiero recibirla ¿me entendiste?— sus manos no la soltaron. Y la castaña solo podía ver un hueco dentro de él. Merlín… algo estaba terriblemente mal con él y este no se dejaba ayudar. Mordió el contorno de su labio, respiró hondo. — Lo que tenemos no es amor. Estamos tan jodidos por esta guerra que de alguna manera retorcida… esto… funciona… pero… no te confundas— dijo sin dejar de hacer fuerza en sus muñecas. Sus palabras decían una cosa y su boca una versión completamente distinta. Era como la invitación a una fiesta. Ella sin siquiera quejarse de la presión. Se acercó y beso despacio el contorno de sus labios. Era un acto casi criminal. —Ahora dilo sin gemir… y como si de verdad lo creyeras— dijo después de terminado el beso, aunque furibundo el rubio no dijo más solo se dejaba guiar por su manos. La castaña sonrió nuevamente mientras el resoplaba indignado como los Malfoy estaba perdiendo respeto._

_Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que acabarse toda la estamina de sus cuerpos. No importaba los discursos puristas de él; ni la necesidad de una explicación lógica de parte de ella, a la mañana siguiente amanecieron enrollados uno en el otro. No fue la primera ni la última vez._

* * *

**_Presente: Ensueño_ **

¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa? Hermione se acercó sin que él se percatara. Estaba siendo cuidadosa como siempre lo era. Como aquella noche de noviembre.

Ahora esta delante de él nuevamente. Completamente solos. En las sombras de una habitación en San Mungo. Como en aquella ocasión él no tenía idea que lo estaba viendo llorar. La diferencia era que él no parecía él. Hermione tocó su corazón. En cualquier momento saldría de su cuerpo.

Draco seguía siendo el hombre más bello que en su vida había visto, veintitantos años no le habían quitado eso. Desde su esquina podía ver el perfil de su rostro un tanto agrietado. No era el mismo adolescente, era un hombre en toda la definición de la palabra. Sabía que estaba llorando no necesariamente por ver las lágrimas derramarse por sus ojos, si no por el movimiento de su pecho. Era su estado más vulnerable. La discusión con Scorpius debió ser horrenda para dejar así a un hombre como él.

Hermione corrió detrás de Scorpius en el momento que Medi mago había dado la noticia que su Draco Malfoy estaba internado, pero él no sólo era más rápido. No tenía que usar su magia alrededor para que nadie pudiera verla fácilmente. Lo había perdido de vista en un segundo. Tuvo que buscar habitación por habitación. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta correcta, vio como Scorpius habría la puerta gritando algo parecido a un —"Idiota.."— Ella entró con la habilidad de un ninja. Ahí lo pudo ver. Apenas había salido el Malfoy menor, Draco no esperó en estallar en un llanto igual de espeso al de esa noche de noviembre. No quería acercarse de repente, ¿qué pasaba si le ocasionaba un paro cardiaco? No podría soportar perderlo otra vez.

Draco pareció quedarse callado por unos segundos, estaba en la etapa de querer domar sus emociones. Hacía lo mismo cuando estaba molesto. Hermione no pudo evitar morder sus labios. Necesitaba tocarlo. Esperó un par de minutos hasta que él pudo domar sus emociones.

—Draco…— Hermione no pudo reprimir un leve quejido. El hombre no pareció inmutarse. Seguía con los ojos en el techo. Su quijada estaba tensa. Estaba segura que había hablado en voz alta. —Draco…— volvió a decir, esta vez reunió el valor para acercarse a su lado. Tocó con cuidado su brazo, donde la última vez había visto la terrible marca de Voldemort. El zafó su brazo con violencia. Ella pegó un brinco. Casi como si le hubiera pegado un hechizo. —Draco… necesito que me mires. Por favor.— No entendía porque no miraba a su dirección. Era casi como si no estuviera sorprendido de escuchar su voz. Como si la estuviera esperando.

—Mírame, por favor.— Él apenas movió su cabeza hacia uno de los lados.

— No pensé que esta pesadilla durara tanto.— decía mientras movía su cuerpo hasta llegar a ella. No sabía qué decir a aquello. Solo se quedó ahí a su lado por unos segundos observando de cerca los surcos debajo de sus ojos. Su boca formó algo parecido a una sonrisa. Nada podía quitarle ese toque de peligro. Ella con cuidado acarició su rostro, con sus manos sacó uno se rubios cabellos y los llevó atrás. Quizás solo necesitaba saber que era en verdad ella, que no era producto de su imaginación. Necesitaba probar que la muerte no se la había llevado.

—¿Por qué no te vas?— su voz era fuerte y clara. ¿Acaso estaba intoxicado? No estaba reaccionando como en algún momento pensó que lo haría. ¿Dónde estaba el abrazo? ¿el beso desenfrenado? ¿la necesidad lacerante de tocarla? ¿dónde estaba su Draco?

—Soy yo, he regresado.— las palabras sonaban mejor en su cabeza, eso lo debía de reconocer. No se inmutó. Después de un momento impregnado de tensión el intentó sentarse al filo de la cama. Ella lo ayudó. Quizás si pudiera verla desde otra dirección se daría cuenta que era ella. Los dos estaban uno frente al otro. Ella sin poder contenerse lo abrazó.

Era un abrazo sediento de amor. La necesidad de tenerlo era insoportable. Ella forzó más el abrazo, pero él no respondía. Era como si el fantasma fuera él. Era él quien parecía estar abrazando la muerte. Hermione tragó su propia saliva.

—Han encontrado el balance, ahora puedo olerte.— dijo calladamente, más para él que para ella. Hermione no entendía a que se refería. —Draco…— ella volvió a hablar. —Soy Hermione. ¿Lo ves? ¿lo sientes?— ella tocó su rostro con cuidado. Haciendo las mismas figuras en su rostro como lo hacía a escondidas. El pareció sonreír de lado.

—Te juro que no es un sueño. Soy yo.— toco la palma de su mano. Concentró su energía e hiso aparecer un pequeño gorrión en su mano. Uno de los hechizos que le enseñó en la sala de menesteres. El pájaro revoloteó por la habitación por unos segundos hasta posar en su hombro. Draco respiró hondo y volvió su vista hacia ella. La pequeña ave nacida de la interacción despareció poco a poco, se estaba esfumando.—Sé que eres tu.— respondió él. Su voz era tosca, distinta a la de antes. Sus brazos eran más grandes y fuertes. —Yo sé que eres tu..—

Hermione no pudo contenerse tomo con sus manos la quijada, la levantó y lo besó. Despacio pero con la necesidad, la urgencia de sentirlo en ella. Él no contestó el llamado. Se alejó sin dejar de ver sus ojos. —Soy Hermione. Tu Hermione. Mírame.— su voz se hiso un poco más pequeña. —Aparecí en el bosque prohibido… soy yo.—

—Sí, lo sé.— contestó sin muchas ganas.

—La misma que maté en el bosque prohibido.— Su corazón se detuvo. Sus ojos estaban sobre él, analizando que había pasado. ¿por qué decía aquello?.

—No, tu no lo hiciste. Yo me interpuse ¿No lo recuerdas?—Hermione secó las gotas de sudor que se iban formando en su cabeza. El con una de sus manos rodeó su cintura y pegó su cabeza a su cintura. Para ser completamente sincera ella tampoco recordaba a detalle lo que pasó esa noche. Sólo tenía en su mente la imagen de cómo una luz verde se acercaba peligrosamente al pecho de Draco y cómo en un reflejo saltó para impedir que le hicieran daño. ¿eso era verdad? ¿no?

—Tu lo sabes Granger…. Sabes que yo soy el responsable de todo. Por mi estás muerta. Y ahora él lo sabe.— Sus manos frotaban su cintura. Hermione no sabía si solo dejarse llevar a escucharlo. El hombre que estaba delante suyo parecía completamente convencido de su responsabilidad en su presunta muerte.

—No… no estás entendiendo…— Hermione trató de separarse de él. Pero él siempre ha sido mucho más fuerte que ella. — Soy yo de verdad. Mírame.— Él subió la cara hasta llegar a ella.

—Lo entiendo, eres Hermione— su respuesta seguía pareciéndole atontada. Quizás y los medicamentos que le habían puesto no le estaban dejando ver detrás de la verdad de sus palabras.—¿te acuerdas de mi?— preguntó con cuidado —¿te acuerdas del derechazo que te planté en tercer año?—preguntó acariciando lo que podía de su mano. –¿cómo te miraba en la fiesta de gala de cuarto año?— volvió a preguntar sonriendo de lado. El ladeó su cabeza como si fuera un pedazo de información de la cuál no tenía conocimiento. — ¿la sala de menesteres en sexto año? ¿las noches en el salón de requerimientos? ¿La choza cerca al bosque de Dean? ¿lo recuerdas?— cada vez era más cuidadosa al escoger sus palabras el asentía o sonreía, no parecía responder verbalmente, pero al menos estaba tranquilo. Respiraba hondo sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad. Hermione no pudo contenerse nuevamente besó con cuidado sus labios. Sabían distinto, pero podría jurar que seguían siendo suyos. El tiempo era relativo. La continuidad del espacio tiempo se detenía cada vez que sus labios se tocaban. Era física amorosa elemental. No importaba como lucía él o ella, la sensación era la misma.

—Te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?— el lejos de relajarse endureció la mirada y se zafó de ella.

—¡No! ¡No! Yo te dije que no te quería. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchaste?— Draco estaba parado, parecía que la ira le había dado energía. Hermione se quedó callada. Era más grande que antes, ahora las diferencias eran exponenciales. Aun así lo que sentía no era miedo. — ¡Draco! Mírame… siénteme…— llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho. —¿ves? Mi pecho se está moviendo.

—¡DÉJAME! DEJA DE DECIR ESO… ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE MALOGRARLO TODO CUANDO HABLAS?!— Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba con sus sacudidas.

—Solo tengo… culpa… escúchame. YO NO TE AMO Y TAMPOCO DEBERÍAS DECIRME ESO.— Volvió a gritar sin perder sus ojos en ella. Quería volver a gritarle, decirle que estaba loco, que ella lo conocía. ¿Pero lo hacía?. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿cómo había muerto? Sacudió su cabeza… era una locura ella lo conocía. No había espacio que no fuera atendido por sus labios…

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!— Ella también lo empujó.—Cálmate… Draco… respira… los dos sabemos que no es verdad. Mírame a los ojos, respira. Soy yo, aparecí en el bosque prohibido. Soy real…—

—¿Quieres que te mire? Bien, ahora mírame tu a mi. Nunca te quise. NUNCA. Ahora quiero que desaparezcas. — Sus palabras eran lanzas precisas, directas. No se rendiría, podría con esa pequeña crisis. Sabía que podía. Mordió sus labios.

—No… yo… tu eres.. Yo te conozco.— murmuró un sabor salado se estaba filtrando a su boca.

—Cuanto no te quiero que… que no esperé a que tu sangre estuviera seca para casarme con Astoria. ¿Te lo advertí o no? ….Cuanto no te quiero que quemé cada una de tus cartas. Siempre fui claro…— Hermione estaba por replicar, pero recordó que en efecto Draco en ese momento estaba casado. Scorpius había dicho que Astoria era su madre. Ella no se había atrevido a preguntar por más. El aire se escapa. —Nunca te quise. ¡yo no te mentí! La mentirosa aquí es otra.— se atrevió a gritarle con algunas lágrimas en el contorno de sus ojos grises.

—Draco…¡SOY YO! A mi no me puedes engañar… Soy…— el la calló posando su mano en su boca. — Escúchame tu a mi. Porque está será la última vez que me atreva a verte en este odioso lugar. Siempre te pones como loca. NO VA A PASAR. NO. NUNCA PASÓ NI PASARÁ. TU ESTÁS MUERTA YO TE MATÉ. ¿ENTIENDES? AHORA DÉJAME EN PAZ. — él empujó su cuerpo. Ese Draco no era el mismo. El hombre de al menos unos cuarenta años se sentó en su cama. Ella trastabilló cayendo sobre su mano lastimada. Emitió un leve quejido. El brazo que estaba vendado empezó a sangrar nuevamente. Draco veía como el vendaje se empañaba de sangre. —Eso es nuevo…—murmuró. Pero Hermione no estaba entendiendo. ¿Acaso había perdido la razón y Scorpius nunca se lo había dicho?

—Yo no estoy muerta— volvió a replicar ella, está vez sintiendo un dolor en su garganta como si quisiera llorar como una niña haciendo pataleta. —Aparecí en el bosque… y … no sabía…— estaba tratando de formular mejor sus oraciones, pero el rostro cansado y más viejo de Draco la distrajo.

—Yo te vi… hasta ahora insistes en mentir… gracioso— La voz del rubio sonaba más herida de lo que alguna vez recordaba. Estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando él la interrumpió.

—Me voy a casar con Parkinson.— dijo él sentado desde el borde de su cama. Mirándola fijamente, Hermione sentía como si el esperara a que se largara con tan solo pensarlo.—Si estuvieras aquí…— sonrió él. —Estoy seguro que me hubieras dejado sin bolas. Una cosa era Greengras pero Parkinson… estarías como loca. Bueno más loca…. Nunca creíste que ellas pudieran dejar algo en mi. Tu falta de celos siempre me cabreó. Pero ahora es distinto… porque con Parkinson… me casaré. — Hermione estaba sintiendo un extraño mareo. Limpió su rostro, era evidente estaba llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba y lejos de querer huir de ahí, se quedó. La necesidad de sentir aunque sea su rabia y sin sentido. No podía negarlo, así era él y parecía que ni mil años de erosión podían cambiar a una roca como Malfoy. —¿Casarte? No me acabas de decir que te casaste con Greengras… no…— Se sorprendió al preguntar. Pero él pasó por alto sus dudas. —Astoria y tu deben estar en el mismo infierno burlándose de mi…— ¿Acaso estaba implicando que su esposa también estaba muerta? Hermione se quedó en el piso, mirándolo desde otra perspectiva.

—Será una boda estupenda ¿sabes?— La miró con insistencia. Su corazón le dolía. Era una sensación distinta a la traición, ¿acaso era decepción? La pureza de la sangre era un elefante blanco en la relación, sin embargo nunca imaginó el grado de importancia que tenía en su vida en particular. —La odiarías más que a mi.— encogió los hombros. —Sigo teniendo todos los elfos en casa ¿sabes? Te dije que nunca accederían a la libertad.— Hermione sujetó su cabeza. — Recuerdas que te dije.. que … tendría todo Londres a mis pies… bueno estoy a un paso de lograrlo.— volvió a decir mientras ella se alejaba poco a poco de él. —Si no te has dado cuenta… soy…—

—Igual a Lucius…— terminó por decir ella, levantándose del piso con dificultad.

—Exacto.— sonrió, metió sus pies a la cama.

—¿Draco?— su voz se estaba rompiendo. El siempre mantenía la mirada por encima del hombro. —¿Realmente estoy muerta?— Era una pregunta casi metafísica.

—A veces creo que no.— repuso él casi de inmediato. —Pero me gustaría… que al menos estuvieras muerta aquí.—dijo señalando su cabeza. —haría mi vida más fácil.— terminó de decir casi como si volviera a tener trece años. Hermione lo miró desde la distancia. Algo dentro de ella estaba empezando a arder. Trago su propia saliva. Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, quizás Draco de alguna manera estaba siendo sincero a su manera. Tanta negación dentro del cuerpo de una persona no podía ser real. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el caso, que en verdad el negara a si mismo todo lo que en algún momento llegaron a sentir. ¿pero y si era verdad?

—Pues no estoy muerta, Malfoy. Y si en verdad querías matarme… solo bastaba con ver un poco este futuro. ¿en serio?— Hermione miró a Draco, pero este estaba inmune a ella. —¡mírame!— gritó y el hombre mucho mayor que ella volvió su cara a su lado parpadeó y esquivó la mirada.

Hermione Granger salió de la habitación con rapidez. Sus ojos no aguantan las lágrimas, su pecho la desazón y su cabeza el dolor nauseabundo. Cuando por fin se percató por dónde caminaba se dio con cuenta que era demasiado tarde, una mano la alcanzó por la espalda.


End file.
